El poder de la Armada de Hogwarts
by Pimpinela Evans
Summary: "El poder de la Armada de Hogwarts" Un mundo mágico convaleciente, un Dumbledore con un oscuro pasado, un Harry que guarda muchos secretos y el mejor de los ejércitos. La guerra ha empezado, los estudiantes se preparan para la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic, por lo que espero que con vuestra ayuda y comentarios mejorar mi escritura._

_Muchas gracias y disfrutad de la lectura._

**Cap.1 - Preparativos y despedidas**

Harry James Potter sabía que no todo había acabado con Voldemort. Aún quedaban muchos de sus seguidores, acechando en las sombras, y el ministerio no daba abasto.

Los telediarios de los muggles todavía reportaban noticias sobre extraños accidentes, cada vez con mayor número de víctimas. Los mortífagos se estaban reagrupando.

Un _¡pop!_ llamó su atención, se levantó con cuidado de la hierba, observando alrededor. Distinguió una figura encapuchada, más _¡pops!_ resonaron en la tranquila Privet Drive. No tenía buena pinta.

Corrió hacia al nº4 como alma que lleva el diablo, a la entrada de la casa sacó la varita y se hizo un corte en la mano, posándola sobre un extraño símbolo grabado en la pared. Una película luminosa cubrió el chalet.

- ¡Tía Petunia!, ¡Dudley!, ¡Vernon! Es hora de pirarse - subió a su habitación y de debajo de la cama sacó una mochila inmensa, también cogió una carpeta de la mesa. - ¡¿Me queréis hacer caso!?

Dudley y Petunia pasaron rápidamente a su lado con los brazos cargados. Una serie de palabrotas se oyeron desde el salón.

- ¿Quién me garantiza que no te quedarás con la casa esta vez? - Harry resopló mirando irritado a su tío desde lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿Para que querría yo la casa? Sólo he vuelto para poneos una mejor protección, a Dumbledore ahora le da igual lo que os pase, después de todo "ya he cumplido".

- Pero, el viejo...

- El viejo es un interesado. Adiós profecía, adiós Harry. ¡Ahora ve a por tu puñetera bolsa!

- ¡Mocoso!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?

- ¡Vernon! ¡Haz caso, por el amor de Dios!- gritó Petunia desde su cuarto.

Resoplando cual mastodonte, el hombre movió su oronda figura, lanzando una mirada asesina a su sobrino.

- ¡Me las pagarás! Lo juro, en cuánto lleguemos a un lugar seguro, te arrepentirás de haber puesto a mi mujer y mi hijo en mi contra.

- No es mi culpa que tengan más sentido común que tú, tío. - Harry se zafó del tortazo del hombre.- Vigilaré desde la ventana.

Las explosiones y gritos se sucedieron en Little Whinging. El joven mago miraba con odio a los mortífagos, rezando para que se alejasen de Green Road, si algo les pasará, no se lo perdonaría.

El timbre sonó. Harry se asomó con cuidado tratando de ver. Corrió hacia la escalera...

- ¡No, tío! ¡No abras!

- , que gran placer. - Harry se quedó congelado al oír aquella voz aguda. Se supone que estaba muerta, que se había ahogado en el lago. -¡Avada Kedavra!

El grito de tía Petunia le sacó de su estupor, aún tuvo tiempo de ver el cadáver de su tío antes de reaccionar.

- ¡Maceria lapidum creber! Un grueso muro de piedra se levantó entre ellos y los mortífagos. - ¡Corre!

Harry y su primo tiraron de una catatónica Petunia hasta el dormitorio matrimonial, la puerta fue sellada al momento. Dudley intentaba que su madre reaccionase, esta, al momento, rompió en llanto.

- Tía Petunia, lo siento. Al abrir la puerta el conjuro se rompió, era como con los vampiros, una invitación. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido.

- No es tu culpa...

Se giró hacia su primo y le alcanzó una corbata - esto es un traslador, en cuanto yo diga ya, tú lo activas con la palabra que hemos practicado. - Le pasó una mochila - tiene un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Allí encontrarás dinero de varios países, pasaportes falsos, ropa, comida y armas, úsalas bien.

- ¿Armas? ¿son necesarias? - ambos giraron a ver a Petunia quien lloraba en silencio.

- Sí, la mínima precaución es poca. Esta carpeta contiene muchísimos datos: posibles refugios, las direcciones de mis amigos, los números de mis cuentas bancarias y toda la información sobre vuestra nuevas identidades. Esta bloqueado con un hechizo de sangre, el sanguinem secreto; sólo los Evans pueden leerlo.

Los tres temblaron al oír parte del muro resquebrajarse, no quedaba mucho para que llegasen donde estaban.

- ¿Has pensado en todo, verdad? - Se sonrieron, hacía mucho que habían dejado las rencillas de lado. - ¿Es necesario que te quedes?

- Sí. Puedo hacer una diferencia, que luche significa la vida o muerte de una persona. No podría vivir con la culpa si huyese sin siquiera ayudar. No te preocupes, pronto vendrán refuerzos.

- ¿Pero?, en estas frases siempre hay un pero.

- Si no aparezco en una semana en el sitio acordado, contacta con mi amiga Hermione, ella os pondrá a salvo.

Una nueva explosión y una retahíla de palabrotas dignas del más avezado camionero se dejó oír por toda la planta. Harry apretó la varita con fuerza.

- Cuídate Big D, y cuida de ella. Os daré tiempo hasta que se rompan las barreras anti-aparición - se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Vuelve con nosotros, has hecho una promesa a Nela, no la cagues cuatrojos.

- Harry, perdoname. Perdoname por todo lo que te hice pasar, le tenía envidia y volqué mi enojo contigo. Nunca pude pedirle perdón, no quiero que te vayas sin decírtelo.

Harry le secó con delicadeza las mejillas. - Tía Tuney, hace mucho que te perdoné, y lo sabes. Busca a tío Rick cuando todo acabe, Dudley está a cargo.

- Eres demasiado bueno, Harry. - Le dio un beso en la frente.- Vuelve.

Guiñando un ojo salió de la habitación. Su sonrisa desapareció nada más sellar la puerta, el muro estaba casi derruido. Rápidamente, se ocultó tras la puerta entreabierta del baño. Jugaría con el elemento sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap.2 - Algo de tiempo**_

Guiñando un ojo salió de la habitación. Su sonrisa desapareció nada más sellar la puerta, el muro estaba casi derruido. Rápidamente, se ocultó tras la puerta entreabierta del baño. Jugaría con el elemento sorpresa.

Oyó os pasos y las risas de la desquiciada de Lestrange por el pasillo, se las cobraría todas juntas, especialmente la muerte de Sirius.

- Mugglecitos, mugglecitos, ¿dónde se escondieron? ¡Tía Bella sólo quiere jugar! - la bruja (literal y figuradamente) pasó por el hueco abierto en la pared. Harry se tensó expectante. Bellatrix acanzó lentamente por el pasillo, se paró en la puerta de la primera habitación y la abrió de un golpe, inmediatamente se vio cubierta de tinta negra de los pies a la cabeza. -¡Potter!

Harry sofocó una risa, no era momento, pero el pensar que una de las brujas más peligrosas y exlugarteniente de Voldemort cayese en semejante truco muggle, era por lo demás cómico. La bruja arrojó el cubo detrás de ella, bufando como un toro enfadado.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, y cuando ya estaba cerca del dormitorio de sus tíos, Harry la atacó por la espalda. En situaciones normales nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero con la loca Lestrange cualquier ventaja era necesaria.

La bruja esquivó con habilidad el hechizo que hizo un boquete en la pared, Harry pudo ver por un segundo la cara asustada de su primo. - Así que el bebé Potter quiere jugar sucio...

- Con personas como tú, Bella, ¿por qué jugar limpio? - apenas pudo esquivar la cruciatus. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿cómo me encontrasteis?

- Fletcher, ¿quién más?, sólo le interesa su pellejo. Pero no sabes el placer que me da volver a verte, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan parecido a tu papi, ¡tío Siri estaría feliz de verte!

Harry, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en calma, montó en calma. A pesar de haber pasado casi tres años, el dolor por la muerte de Sirius aún estaba reciente.

- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de él, perra! ¡Icircumflex et adolebit! - Bellatrix lanzó un alarido cuando el hechizo se llevó medio brazo, inmediatamente el olor a carne quemada inundó la habitación.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra! - Harry esquivó ambos hechizos con habilidad. - ¿Magia oscura, Potter?, ¿qué dirá el viejo?

- Me importa una mierda lo que diga el viejo mientras te mandé al infierno, ¡acus acutae! - un montón de afiladas agujas salieron disparadas hacia la mortífaga, quien las se libró de ellas atrayendo a unos de sus subordinados; el encapuchado murió en el acto.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar duro, Potter? Juguemos, ¡crucio! - Harry esquivó el hechizo, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido para esquivar el segundo. - ¡Atra diffindo!

Un corte se extendió por el rostro del joven, cruzando sobre su ojo izquierdo, cegándole. Se llevó la mano al rostro, no si antes gritar un expelliarmus que lanzó a Bellatrix contra la pared.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y lanzó un crucio al joven, Harry se retorció en el suelo, entre gritos consiguió levantar la varita hacia la bruja que reía enloquecida -bombarda - susurró. La mortífaga atravesó la pared con un grito, Harry se puso con dificultad en pie; unos minutos, unos minutos y podrían escapar, podría salir a buscar al resto.

-Bella! Para haber sido la lugarteniente de Voldemort, tu crucio era de lo más débil, hasta Colagusano lo haría mejor.

- Mocoso repelente, te haré tragar tus palabras. ¡Vengaré a mi señor Voldemort!

- Ohhhh, ¿aún te gusta el viejo cara serpiente? - desde luego su forma de llamar la atención de la psicópata era suicida. - Tranquila, pronto te reunirás con él. -Dudley y tía Petunia le miraron asombrados encogidos en una esquina; cada palabra de Harry destilaba odio.

-¡Lo pagarás! Crucio, crucio, crucio. Te haré suplicar como la sangresucia de tu madre suplicó a mi señor...

Harry esquivó los tres hechizos con dificultad, no podía permitirse gastar mucha energía. Con una mano ocupada por su varita y la otra haciendo un escudo protector sin varita para su familia, no aguantaría muchos asaltos.

Un temblor lo sacudió de arriba abajo, las barreras habían caído. -¡Ahora, Big D!

-Bibidi Babidi Bu- lo último que vieron ambos Dursley antes de desaparecer fue a Harry salir volando bañado en sangre, y como una luz verde cubría a su atacante.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - Durante el ataque

-Bibidi Babidi Bu- lo último que vieron ambos Dursley antes de desaparecer fue a Harry salir volando bañado en sangre, y como una luz verde cubría a su atacante.

Los Dursley aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo. Dudley rodó un rato hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie. Se acercó corriendo a su madre, quien sollozaba desconsolada.

-Sshhhhhh, ya pasó, estamos a salvo. Verás como todo sale bien.- Deseaba creer sus propias palabras, pero por su mente no dejaba de pasar la imagen de su primo ensangrentado; esperaba que ese hechizo hiciese menos daño de lo que parecía.

- La casa destruida, Harry, tu padre...Vernon muerto-lloró la pobre mujer, Dudley no podía hacer otra cosa que estrecharla entre sus brazos. -Nos tenemos que ir, no podemos dejarle ahí, ¡Harry!- Petunia le arrancó la corbata de las manos - bibidi babidi bu, bibidi babidi bu, ¡funciona, maldita sea!.

- Mamá, mamá, ¡mamá! No funciona así, sólo es de ida, no de vuelta.

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo, no puedo dejarle allí. ¡Lo matarán, Dudley!, ¡lo matarán!, tenemos que ir, ¡lo matarán!

- ¡Te crees que no lo sé! Es mi primo mamá, mi amigo -sollozó- pero no puedo. Le prometí que te cuidaría, eres mi responsabilidad. Se lo prometí, mamá; le dije que te protegería.

- Pero es un niño, mi niño. Se lo prometí a Lily, se lo prometí- la mujer se derrumbó en el suelo. Su hijo se arrodilló frente a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Volverá, mamá; siempre vuelve. Además le hizo una promesa a Nela, y sabes que es incapaz de incumplirlas -ambos dejaron escapar un sonido a mitad da camino entre la risa y el llanto. - Volverá, mamá. Y cuando lo haga, le puedes dar un buen tirón de orejas.

Ambos se quedaron en la creciente oscuridad, en medio de la nada, abrazados y rezando para que sus seres queridos estuviesen sa salvo.

Little Whinging, una hora antes

- Mary, la última caja está embalada -el hombre pelirrojo abrazó a la mujer por la cintura, le dio un beso en la nuca. -¿Y los niños?

- Mark dando una vuelta por ahí, Nela en casa de los Harries, los mellizos en el jardín y Cala durmiendo, es su hora de la siesta. -Echaré de menos esta casa.

- Yo también. Pero ya nos adaptamos cuando volvimos de Estados Unidos, también lo haremos en la nueva casa. Además, la seguridad es mejor.

- Sí, lo es. Las barreras sanguíneas son muy poderosas, son ancestrales; estaremos a salvo de todo y todos.

- Ya, ¿quién pensaría que el apellido Bendraeg tiene relación con el mundo mágico?

- ¿Relación?, Rick. Tu familia es prácticamente la realeza del mundo mágico. Nadie tuvo en cuenta que el apellido Pendragon pudo haber evolucionado.

- Yo diría que más bien retrocedido. ¿No es acaso en gaélico antiguo?

- Sí, es raro que nadie hubiese atado cabos en tanto tiempo.- Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

- Bueno, yo no lo veo extraño. Somos una muy larga línea de squibs , no es inusual que se nos olvidase nuestro origen; en el mundo muggle la sangre no tiene importancia.

- Sé que no es raro, pero fue tan de repente. Lil se encerró en la biblioteca a mirar en libros y pergaminos que apenas se leían de lo viejos que estaban.

- Creo que fue después de encontrar las cartas, con dieciséis años.

- ¿Cartas?, ¿supisteis de vuestro origen por unas cartas?

- Sí, no, bueno, más o menos. Fue tras la muerte de la abuela Beth, estábamos Tuney, ella y yo en su casa, revisando cajas en el desván, cuando encontramos la correspondencia de mis abuelos. A mis primas les pareció de lo más romántico -puso los ojos en blanco- eran cartas de amor. Lil, siendo el ratón de biblioteca que era, reconoció el escudo del lacre y aunándolo al apellido...- se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Ey, era tu prima y mi mejor amiga! No te metas con ellas - dijo pegándole un codazo.

- ¡Ey!, si es verdad. Lili siempre fue un ratón de biblioteca, y si tenemos en cuenta las cosas raras que estudiabais en Hogwarts...

-¡Cosas raras!, ¿qué cosas raras?, eran perfectamente normales.

- Uy, sí, normalísimas. Pociones, transformaciones, runas...

- Pues anda que tú. Química, física, latín... ¿Para qué me hubiese servido eso?

- Pues para...

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Un niño de trece años, de ojos castaños y pelo entre rubio y castaño, entró corriendo en el salón. Mark se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.- Mortífagos, están por todas partes.

Figuras de negro arrastraban a la gente fuera de sus casas para luego torturarlas. Gritos, risas, llantos y súplicas resonaban por las calles. El olor a sangre y fuego es expandía en en ambiente. Luces de colores surcaban los cielos.

- ¡Violet!, ¡Anthony!, ¡venid de inmediato! - dos niños pequeños llegaron corriendo y se aferraron a las piernas de su madre.

Richard apenas pudo contener a su hijo mayor, que intentaba escaparse para llegar a casa de su mejor amigo. Los cinco vieron con impotencia como arrastraban a la fuera de su casa, los niños venían detrás. Toby y Emily lloraban desconsolados sujetados por dos mortífagos, mientras un tercero torturaba a su madre delante de sus ojos.

La familia entró en la casa, Rick arrastrando a su hijo. Mary con un giro de varita cerró puertas y ventanas, entre tanto, su marido subió a por la niña.

- Rick, Nela...- él la abrazó protectoramente. -No podemos irnos sin ella.

- Aparécete donde los Harris y...

- Han puesto barreras antiaparición, ya lo he intentado.- Richard golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

- ¡Joder!, ¡hoy!, justamente hoy. ¿Y qué hacemos? No tenemos flú. ¿Eh, Maryam, qué hacemos? Harry seguramente está poniendo a salvo a los Dursley, la chica Robbins peleando y la ni siquiera puede hacer magia.

- ¡La ! Harry colocó la tenebris hispidas obice. La barrera no permite que pasan magos obscuros, ni siquiera la detectan , ¡pasan de largo!

- Me estás diciendo que tenemos que cruzar medio barrio para ponernos a salvo, ¿estás loca?

- Rick, en casa no resistiremos. Las barreras de sangre son muy débiles, apenas tienen seis años. Es nuestra única opción.

El hombre se dejó caer en el sofá, enterrando la cara en las manos. Levantó la vista para mirar a sus hijos, estaban asustados. Por las mejillas de Mark corrían lágrimas silenciosas, a esas alturas Toby y el resto de su familia estaría muerta.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Mary, tú colocarás a los niños ese hechizo camaleónico, yo los cubriré. Iremos a casa de la y luego yo, iré donde los Harris.

- Rick, no, yo puedo..

- ¡No! Tú tienes varita, puedes defender a los niños mejor que yo. No, Mary, yo os cubriré, iré armado. Sabes que sé defenderme, puede que sea un squib, pero tengo mis trucos.

- Está bien, pero ponte la armadura de piel de dragón, absorberá la mayoría de los hechizos.

- Nela estará bien, Mary. Es muy lista, sabrá mantenerse fuera de peligro. La traeré sana y salva, lo juro. -Ella le abrazó con fuerza, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrecharla entre sus brazos.- Ayúdame con la armadura.

Una vez ajustada la armadura, Richard Evans se vistió con una chaleco llenó de bolsillos; éstos estaba repletos de bromas de los gemelos Weasley que le ayudarían a incapacitar al enemigo. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que su sobrino tuviese amigos como esos. Cogió un par de pistolas, pensaba coser a palos a esos desgraciados.

La familia se abrazó con fuerza, puede que esa fuese la última vez que se viesen todos. Richard besó a su esposa para luego deslizar su boca al oído de ella - te amo Maryam Perséfone McDonald, y estos seguro, que bruja, squib o muggle, te hubiese encontrado.

Salieron fuera de la casa, parecía que el infierno se había desatado en las calles de Surrey.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap.4 - Privet Drive bajo ataque**_

La familia se abrazó con fuerza, puede que esa fuese la última vez que se viesen todos. Richard besó a su esposa para luego deslizar su boca al oído de ella - te amo Maryam Perséfone McDonald, y estos seguro, que bruja, squib o muggle, te hubiese encontrado.

Salieron fuera de la casa, parecía que el infierno se había desatado en las calles de Surrey.

Privet Drive nº4

Harry se incorporó con dificultad llevando una mano al costado, cuando la acercó a su rostro estaba empapapada de sangre. Se intentó levantar, pero un súbito mareo le hizo recostarse en la pared, antes de nada tenía que curar esa herida.

Apartó los restos de camiseta, que se habían quedado pegados con la sangre, haciendo una mueca de dolor. - Perra, me ha mandado un sectumsempra. Maldito el día en que a Snape le dio por inventar hechizos.

A todo eso, ¿dónde estaba la loca? Lo lógico es que Bellatrix le hubiese rematado mientras estaba aturdido. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, Lestrange estaba tirada en medio del cuarto, una mueca de furia cubría su pétreo rostro, la había matado.

Harry se dobló sobre sí mismo vomitando violentamente, había matado a la asesina de su padrino, a una persona,. ¡Dios!, nunca quiso volver a quitar una vida, con la de Voldemort tenía suficiente.

Se arrastró hacia su varita, degustando el amargo sabor de la bilis y la sangre en su boca. - Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur - la herida del costado se fue cerrando hasta sólo dejar una marca blanquecina sobre la piel.

Una vez en pie, se acercó a Bellatrix y le arrancó la varita, ella ya no la necesitaría, pero él, nunca está mal tener una de repuesto. Salió a la calle corriendo para encontrarse con una panorama desolador.

Gente corriendo por la calle. Cadáveres regados por el suelo. Algunos de sus vecinos peleando con armas muggles para diversión de los mortífagos. Las casas incendiadas, el empedrado destruido. Risas, llantos y súplicas.

Harry corrió hacia Green Road, no podía perderlo, a ellos no. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Decia Robbins, prima de Demelza pelear con tres motífagos; con un golpe de varita le libró de ellos.

- ¡Harry!, ¡cómo me alegro de que sigas vivo! - se agachó esquivando un crucio.-¡Uinculis incarcero! - unas cadenas de plata rodearon al mortífago -¡accio varita! Vi a Madame Lestrange entrar en tu casa, siento no haber podido ir a echar una mano.

- Es bueno verte en pie Debby, y no te preocupes. Bella ya no nos molestará - esquivó un rayo y mandó a volar a otro mortífago. - ¡Espalda, con espalda!

- ¿Está muerta? - peleaban sincronizados, cubriendo todos sus flancos.

- Sí, en el infierno. - Harry contuvo un gemido cuando un hechizo le quemó el brazo izquierdo.- Chloroformium Somnium - el encapuchado cayó dormido al instante.

- ¡Ey, ese no lo conocía! - Debby se llevó una mano al hombro - ¡cúbreme!

- Laoreet mollis - una explosión mandó a volar a siete mortífagos. Un gemido de dolor de Debby le distrajo levemente, se tiró al suelo al ver un rayo verde dirigirse hacia él - gracias quiddich...

- Lo siento, Harry. Pero cauterizar una herida duele una barbaridad. Por cierto, todos esos hechizos son nuevos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ya os los mostraré. Ahora tengo que ir a Green Road, ¿vienes?

- No, encárgate de esa zona y de tu familia, yo he avisado a los refuerzos. Aguantaré por aquí hasta que lleguen.

- Cuídate, Debby.

- Tú también, comandante.- Débora realizo una corta parodia del saludo militar. Harry sonrió divertido, de verdad que un día de estos mataría a los gemelos Weasley.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Mientras avanzaba librándose de enemigos sólo pensaba en una cosa, sus pequeños primos, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

Una explosión le hizo salir volando. Cayó con fuerza al suelo rompiéndose el brazo izquierdo - tablae -. Aún corriendo une férula le cubrió la rotura.

Varios pops llamaron su atención, figuras vestidas de blanco aparecieron de la nada, dispuestos a defender a los ciudadanos muggles. Sus refuerzos habían llegado, no así la "Orden del Fénix"; el viejo se las pagaría, eso estaba claro, ¡momia interesada!

Una niña vestida de rojo corría desesperada, tenía que llegar a casa, las defensas la protegerían; arrastraba tras ella a otra niña. La segunda tenía la cara llena de churretones, había visto como asesinaban a su familia - tranquila Martha, todo estará bien.

Harry observó paralizado como un par de mortífagos emboscaban a dos niñas, una de ellas era inconfundible. Corrió con el alma colgando de un hilo, ¡a ella no!, cualquiera menos ella.

- Aeterna somnium - ambos mortífagos quedaron dormidos. - ¡Nela!, ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y tus padres? - la abrazó con fuerza, la niña se colgó de él pasándole las manos por el cuello. La pequeña Martha Harris no podía dejar de ver la cara llena de sangre del joven, que contrastaba vivamente con su sonrisa cálida.

- No lo sé. Yo iba a casa, las barreras...- Harry, con un gesto de mano, les cubrió con un hechizo camaleónico

- No aguantarán pequeña, tus padres deben haber llevado a los chicos donde la ; os llevaré allí.

Con una niña en brazos y la otra agarrada de su mano, avanzó con cuidado, ocultándose entre las casas. Una explosión los dejó al descubierto.

- Finite Incantatem - el hechizo camaleónico se diluyó, dejándolos a la vista de todos. Harry apretó contra sí a Nela, al tiempo que ocultaba tras su espalda a Martha. - Harry Potter, el premio mayor. Por fin nos encontramos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap.5 - Batalla en Privet Drive**_

- Finite Incantatem - el hechizo camaleónico se diluyó, dejándolos a la vista de todos. Harry apretó contra sí a Nela, al tiempo que ocultaba tras su espalda a Martha. - Harry Potter, el premio mayor. Por fin nos encontramos.

- ¿Quién eres? - el joven miró aprensivo al encapuchado, éste era sumamente alto y la capa negra que le cubría hasta los pies sólo la hacía más intimidante.

- No,no,no. Eso de vivir con sucios muggles de verdad que afecta a la buena educación, eso no es modo de contestar a un superior, Potter.

- ¿Superior?, creo que eso lo debería juzgar yo. De todos modos, es fácil de deducir que no eres un simple motífago, ¿eres tú quién ha asumido el mando?

- Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Thomas Salazar Riddle, también conocido como Lord Zislat, hijo y sucesor del gran Voldemort.

Harry sintió como le fallaba los pulmones, apenas se había librado de uno, cuando aparecía otro señor oscuro; la megalomanía parecía hereditaria.

Miró al sujeto frente a él. Zislat se parecía extraordinariamente a su padre antes de convertirse en cara serpiente, tanto como él se parecía al suyo. Sin embargo, los gruesos párpados y el cabello ensortijado le recordaban sumamente a Bellatrix Black. Se tensó visiblemente cuando esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, un hijo de ella y Riddle sería un perturbado muy peligroso; justo como este.

Escondió a las niñas tras de sí, colocando sobre ambas un potente escudo, sólo el Avada Kedavra podría hacer algo. Martha lloraba desconsolada, en cambio Nela había quedado paralizada al relacionar los nombres.

- ¿Y supongo que no has venido a Privet Drive por turismo? - Harry sujeto ambas varitas con fuerza, estaba aterrado. Si ese hombre se parecía en algo a sus padres sería sumamente habilidoso, y él estaba demasiado herido y con dos niñas de once años a cargo.

- No, Harry Potter, he venido a tomar venganza. Por tu culpa me vi obligado a criarme sin mis padres. Durante los trece años en los que el mundo mágico te adoraba yo sólo sentía deseos de matarte, y cuando ya teníamos el poder, destruiste a mi padre. Me volviste a dejar en la ruina, pero ya no soy un niño, ya no tengo doce años, y soy mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás fue padre.

- Qué bien, me alegro muchísimo por ti, de verdad, pero hoy tengo la agenda muy ocupada - iba empujando a las niñas hacia atrás. - Tranquilo, te buscaré un hueco para otro día...

- Crucio -Harry esquivó el hechizo por los pelos. - No te vas a ningún lado, Potter. Tenemos una lucha pendiente. ¡Crucio!

- Sectumsempra - el hechizo fue desviado con un giro de muñeca. - ¡Confringo! ¡Icircumflex et adolebit! ¡Crucio!

Zislat esquivó todos y cada uno de los hechizos - ¿eso es todo lo que el gran Harry Potter puede hacer?, menuda decepción. ¿Qué diría la sangresucia de tu madre o el traidor de tu padre si te viesen?

- ¡No insultes a mis tíos! - Harry se quedó congelado, su prima, su primita estaba delante de ese maniaco increpándole por su vocabulario. Hizo el intento de moverse, pero Zislat lo aprisionó con cuerdas.

- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?, una pequeña fierecilla, sin duda. - El mago agarró de las trenzas a la chiquilla, quien pataleaba intentando soltarse. - Eres poderosa niña, por tus venas corre sangre de Antiguos, ¿has dicho que Potter es tu primo?

Harry poco a poco iba cortando las cuerdas que le aprisionaban, debía tener cuidado de no llevarse la mano por el camino. Estaba aterrorizado con lo que podía pasarle a su prima, esperaba que no hablase de más, aunque siendo Nela, era mucho pedir.

- Sí, y es mucho mejor mago que tú. ¡Sentines! - una bomba de luz salió disparada de sus manos directa al estómago del mago oscuro. - Ves, eso me lo enseño él.

Harry ya estaba casi libre. Tras la pequeña explosión provocada por su prima se desestabilizó, cayendo de nuevo sobre el brazo roto. Se puso en pie, aguantándose el dolor, y se libro de las cuerdas que le quedaban, corriendo para situarse delante de la niña.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! - Nela quedó paralizada viendo al mago acercarse a ella, despedía poder por cada uno de sus costados, un aura negra le rodeaba. Cerró los ojos cuando lo tuvo casi encima, esperando una maldición que nunca llegó. - ¡Maximum Crucio!

El grito de Harry resonó por toda la calle. Nela observó horrorizada a su primo. Producto de la maldición, las heridas que había cerrado precariamente se abrieron, manchando la ropa de sangre. El joven mago rodó por el suelo entre gritos agónicos, destrozándose la garganta en el proceso.

- ¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡basta! - la niña se lanzó contra el adulto, dándole patadas y puñetazos. Este la apartó de un empujón, centrándose en incrementar el dolor del chico. Harry empezó a convulsionarse, vomitando sangre, puso los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo quedó laxo. Nela jadeó horrorizada, se tiró junto a su primo, llamándole a gritos.

Lord Zislat observó complacido el cuerpo del enemigo de su padre, no era más que un mocoso débil. Pegó una patada al cuerpo desmadejado y agarró a la niña pelirroja de las trenzas, arrastrándola consigo.

- Has tenido suerte de que el estúpido de Potter se haya puesto en medio. ¿Quién eres? -la niña permaneció en silencio.- ¡¿Quién eres?! -volteó la cara de la pequeña de un tortazo, partiéndole al labio. -¿Qué relación tienes con los Antiguos?, ¿eres una Potter? ¡habla! -Nela permaneció callada, sabía que no era bueno para ella que la relacionase con los Antiguos. Zislat agarró a una aterrorizada Martha, la pequeña se hizo pis encima producto del miedo. - Habla o tu pequeña amiga muggle morirá.

Martha la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicante. Nela tembló, por su culpa Harry estaba muerto, no quería que también matasen a su amiga.

- No soy una Potter, soy una Evans. Así que no desciendo de Gryffindor, no te preocupes - su voz fue apenas un susurro, presentarse con su apellido paterno era una condena a muerte por su supuesto origen muggle.

- ¿Evans?, ¿cómo la sangresucia madre de Potter? ¿Eres una sangresucia, niña?

- No, para tus estándares soy mestiza, mamá es bruja.- Mejor decir eso, a que procedía de una larga línea de squibs descendientes de la realeza mágica, ¿qué haría ese ser a una princesa?

- Mestiza, no me sirves. Avada Kedavra. -Nela cerró los ojos, esperando la maldición asesina, pero lo único que oyó fue un golpe sordo a su lado. Los ojos azules de Martha le miraban sin vida, sintió la lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. -Bien, ¿qué hago contigo?, matarte sería demasiado fácil para el dolor que me has causado -se llevó una mano a la quemadura del estómago- creo que me divertiré un poco contigo. ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de Nela le sacaron de la inconsciencia. Giró la cabeza. El cuerpo de la pequeña Harris yacía sin vida unos metros más allá. Zislat estaba junto a su prima, torturándola. Se incorporó con rapidez, todo el cuerpo se resintió, sentía como si miles de agujas le atravesasen los nervios.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó, y empuñando ambas varitas, caminó con pasos torpes hacia el mago oscuro. Un par de mortífagos quisieron retenerlo, los mató atravesándoles con un par de cuchillas, su prima era su prioridad, lo demás, deba igual.

- ¡Acus venenatam asperis! - oh no, eso no. Harry, sin saber cómo, se trasladó y apareció arrodillado delante de su prima, la estrechó contra él, al tiempo que cientos de agujas atravesaban su espalda; sintió en veneno internándose en su cuerpo. -¡¿Potter?!

- Ey, princesa -susurró.- Cuando diga tres, vas a correr con todas tus fuerzas a casa de la y te quedarás allí hasta que aparezcan tus padres. Tenéis que buscar a Madeleine y Anthony O'Brian, Mione os ayudará. ¿Está claro?- la niña asintió-, perfecto. ¡Por Merlín, Thomas! ¿No pensarías que un crucio me dejaría fuera de combate?

- No parecía eso hace cinco minutos...- el nuevo Lord le miró con una ceja arqueada.

Varias figuras vestidas de blanco se acercaban corriendo donde ellos, también fue capaz de distinguir a unos cuántos miembros de la orden, Remus entre ellos.

- Bueno, tienes que admitir que no estoy en la mejor de las formas, pero no en vano derroté al "todopoderoso Lord Voldemort". La primera vez que nos enfrentamos fue pura suerte y el sacrificio de mi padre, al igual que la segunda, pero la número ¡tres! ¡Corre Nela! ¡Bombarda máxima!

El suelo bajo Zislat explotó, tanto mortífagos, como miembros de la orden y figuras blancas cayeron al suelo. Harry apenas se mantenía en pie, el veneno corría por su cuerpo, no tardaría en sucumbir a él. Sonrió, ni el más grande de los adivinos podría haber vaticinado que su muerte no sería luchando.

Cayó de rodillas, resoplando, intentando aguantar el aliento. Enterró las manos en la tierra, cantando en una suave lengua: las plantas de los alrededores empezaron a crecer, atrapando a los mortífagos. Una enredadera abrazó el pie del nuevo lord.

- ¡Incendio! -siseó. Miró con odio a Potter, ¿qué era esa extraña magia?

La naturaleza le obedecía, eso era imposible, deseaba ese poder. Se acercó a él, pero un escudo le impedía el paso, Potter cada vez estaba más pálido, estaba muriendo y el quería el secreto de esa magia. Comprobó con sorpresa que si bien nada con residuos mágicos pasaba la barrera, si la atravesaban las armas muggles. Sacó la daga de su muñequera y la lanzó al chico, no pudo esquivarla; se le clavó en el estómago.

Harry se derrumbó en el suelo. Lord Zislat se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta con el pie. Potter tenía la cara llena de polvo, la sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. Figuras blancas corrieron desesperadas, Zislat les sonrió con suficiencia, se cargó el cuerpo al hombro y desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap.6 - La Armada de Hogwarts**_

Harry se derrumbó en el suelo. Lord Zislat se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta con el pie. Potter tenía la cara llena de polvo, la sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. Figuras blancas corrieron desesperadas, Zislat les sonrió con suficiencia, se cargó el cuerpo al hombro y desapareció.

Little Whinging estaba totalmente destruida, agujeros en el suelo, casas derruidas, escombros, el pavimento levantado y coches volcados. Los cadáveres regaban las calles: ancianos, adultos y niños.

Magos vestidos de azul, verde, rojo y blanco recorrían las calles recogiendo a heridos y muertos. Una exuberante vegetación que había crecido repentinamente, se dedicaba a atrapar a los mortífagos incautos que aún seguían por la zona, abandonados por su líder.

Remus Lupin miraba con incredulidad el lugar en el que hasta hace unos momentos estaba su sobrino. Le había vuelto a fallar, no estuvo allí en su infancia, tampoco en la mayor parte de su adolescencia, y cuando parecía que todo iba bien...

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te dije que algo malo pasaba! ¡Te lo dije, Albus! - encaró al jefe de la Orden. El anciano había desestimado sus preocupaciones diciendo que Harry estaba seguro en Privet Drive, cuando le dijo que algo iba mal no hizo sino ralentizar la ayuda.

- Calma, Remus, mi amigo. ¿Cómo podía saber que Privet Drive estaba siendo atacada?

- Yo te lo dije, Severus te lo dijo, Molly, Minerva, ¡todos sentimos que algo iba mal! ¡Y no nos hiciste caso!

- ¡No es momento, Remus! Hablaremos en Grimmauld Place sobre esto, es ciertamente lamentable, pero ya nada podemos hacer, sólo ayudar antes de que vengan las autoridades muggles.

Remus con un bufido se alejó de allí, como le gustaría ser tan poderoso como Harry para poder aparecerse incluso con barreras. Harry... sollozó. ¿Qué haría sin su cachorro? Había prometido que lo cuidaría, se lo había prometido a James, Lily y Sirius; había fallado terriblemente.

Severus, tras escuchar la discusión entre Lupin y el director, siguió al primero; no podía dejar que hiciese una locura. el lobo tenía una familia a la que regresar, cierto que el rapto y seguramente muerte de Potter era duro, pero no podía hundirse. Hizo una mueca al pensar en el chico, lo había llegado a apreciar, era listo y poderoso, un líder para nada parecido a su idiota padre.

Nela sollozaba escondida entre unas hierbas altas, había visto la batalla, no sabía si volvería a ver a su primo. Harry era su favorito, siempre protegiéndola y haciéndole reír, y puede que estuviese muerto, como Martha. Rompió a llorar con fuerza.

Un llanto atrajo su atención, Remus se acercó a las hierbas altas y pudo ver a una niña pelirroja vestida de rojo. La furia se apoderó de él por un momento, la mocosa tenía la culpa de que Harry no estuviese con él, se había sacrificado para salvarla. Sacó a la niña de su escondite, ésta pataleo asustada llamando a gritos a su sobrino.

Snape corrió al oír unos chillidos llamando a Potter. Cuando llegó al sitio de dónde venían los gritos, pudo ver a Lupin zarandeando a una niña, la reconoció como la que Harry había protegido, incluso con su vida.

- ¡Lupin, déjala!, ¡Lupin, suéltala! ¡Remus, qué la sueltes! - el lobo dejo caer a la niña que inmediatamente se puso en pie, colocándose en posición defensiva. Ambos hombres observaron a la niña, tenía un extraordinario parecido con si difunta amiga Lily Evans: pelirroja, ojos verdes, cara algo pecosa... Entendieron por qué Harry la había protegido.

- No lleváis capas negras ni máscaras, ¿por qué me atacasteis? No sois mortios.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos, así que Harry le había contado de su mundo. ¿Sería una brujita?

- Veo que Potter se fue de la lengua, estúpido mocoso - tanto la niña como el lobo le fulminaron con la mirada. - Tendremos que borrarle la memoria, una simple muggle no tendría que saber de nuestro mundo. - Nela dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada.

- Antes de que puedas decir obliviate te quedarás sin ojo. - La niña rápidamente se ocultó tras un muchacho de unos trece años, que les apuntaba un juguete muggle. Junto a ella se situaron otros dos niños con sendos tirachinas.

Snape y Lupin observaron al cuarteto, indudablemente eran hermanos. Los cuatro compartían los mismo ojos, y desde luego, también la misma mirada desafiante.

- Así que Potter se fue mucho más de la lengua de lo que pensábamos. ¿Cómo pudo decirle a unos niños cualquiera sobre la magia?-.

Remus no dijo nada, pasaba la vista de uno a otro mirándoles atónito, cuánto más los miraba más rasgos encontraba parecidos a su amiga y sobrino: ojos, pecas, nariz, los pómulos altos...

- No somos unos niños colquiera, somos sus primos - la niña pequeña se trabó ante la dificultad de la palabra.

- ¿Primos?, Harry no tiene más primos que el hijo de Petunia, y desde luego ese es mucho más grande que vosotros. - El niño mayor y los mellizos intercambiaron miradas divertidas, Nela estaba seria.

- Pues lo somos, y el Estatuto Internacional permite decir la verdad sobre la magia a los familiares cercanos - la niña les miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tenemos todo el derecho a saber de la magia, más siendo primos de Harry, debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos - esta vez el niño mayor les miró serio. - Y les aseguro, que he practicado lo suficiente con mi primo para saber lanzar más rápido esta canica que el mejor de los conjuros.

- Qué pequeños sabelotodos, ¿estáis seguros que sois primos de Potter y no de Granger?

- Están perfectamente seguros, Snape. Baje la varita si no quiere verse en problemas. - Severus fue a protestar, pero con un gesto, Remus le indicó todos los encapuchados que les rodeaban. - Niños - la mujer, dándoles la espalda, se bajó la capucha blanca, dejando ver una largo pelo castaño y rizado.

- ¡Mione! - los mellizos corrieron a saludarla y ella les abrazó con fuerza. A continuación revolvió el pelo del mayor y abrazó a la pelirrojo, quien enterró la cabeza entre sus ropas llorando.

- ¿Hermione? - la cara de sorpresa de ambos hombres no tenía precio.

- Ahora no, Remus. Mark, ve por Cala. Tony, Viví, con Frank y Evanna -ambos niños corrieron hacia dos encapuchados que se desaparecieron con ellos. -Bil, perímetro. Luc, barreras. Gid y Fab, busquen a Mary y Rick. Mol, cura a Nela.

Cuatro encapuchados desaparecieron, y una tercera se acercó a la niña. Tras darle un rápido abrazo, se la llevó a una esquina, en donde, junto con otra encapuchada se dedicaron a curar a la pelirroja. Remus se sintió levemente culpable por no haberse percatado de ello.

- Mione, aquí la traigo. -El muchacho apareció con una bebé en brazos, tenía la cara blanquita y redonda, unos enormes ojos grises y cabello pelirrojo; no se parecía a sus hermanos (excepto por el pelo), pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Si no fuese imposible... pero Hermione había mandado a buscar a unos Rick y Mary, puede que sus amigos estuviesen vivos a pesar de todo; lo que no se explicaba es por qué Albus le mintió sobre ello.

- Hola, linda. ¿Echaste de menos a la madrina? -la bebita rió ante sus caras. Hermione se puso seria y volteó a mirarles, la niña, entre tanto jugaba con su cabello.

Tanto Snape como Lupin reconocieron esa mueca en su cara, estaba pensando que decirles. Por un momento, Remus se sintió dolido de que no confiasen en él, pero luego supuso que eran demasiadas cosas viendo el panorama.

- Hermione, Nela ya está bien, ¿me la llevó? - la muchacha asintió, pero la chiquilla se escapó, se colgó de su cuello y le susurró algo al oído. Todos observaron intrigados los gestos de la castaña; en un principio se puso seria, luego sonrió y al final, con una pequeña risa, le revolvió el pelo.

- Ahora sí, Mol, luego vuelve. Amidala, puedes llevarte a Cala - la otra sanadora se acercó a la bebé, que tras unas pocas carantoñas cambio de brazos encantada. Las cuatro desaparecieron. - Johan, Albert, Amelia y Julian, quédense. Jeremy avisa a los Generales y al Capitán, los quiero aquí en diez. Thomas ayuda a Gid y Fab, volved en media hora con Alfred, que él actúe como siempre. Lucianne, Lucrecia y su hermana se encargaran de los niños ahora. Los demás, os quiero en el cuartel a medianoche. ¡Fuera!

De golpe desaparecieron todos los encapuchados. Remus y Snape miraban asombrados a Hermione, de verdad imponía en esa faceta de general en jefe.

- Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Esto, Remus. Es la "Armada de Hogwarts".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap.7 - Revelaciones I**_

- Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Esto, Remus. Es la "Armada de Hogwarts".

Tanto Snape como Remus se miraron desconcertados. Durante la Segunda Guerra se había visto a encapuchados blancos en numerosas batallas contra los mortífagos, existían testimonios de rescates por parte de estos, y en la misma Batalla de Hogwarts, muchos de ellos habían participado. Eso quería decir, que el tercer elemento en esa guerra, el que tanto había hecho de forma encubierta, ¿no era más que una panda de niños?

- Imposible, Granger. ¿Nos estás diciendo que nuestros alumnos se escapaban a pelear por las noches? Si Longbottom y toda la panda no se movieron del castillo, hacían trastadas a los Carrow, pero nada más.

- La "Armada de Hogwarts" está compuesta por casi un centenar de personas, graduadas y no graduadas. Soldados, espías, afiliados y unos cuantos amigos personales que operan por toda Europa.

- ¿Todo Europa? ¿Cómo habéis llegado a montar semejante red sin que nos diésemos cuenta, Hermione? ¿Quiénes sois entonces?

- No puedo decir quienes son sus miembros, trabajamos todos de incógnito, sin nuestros nombres reales, porque salvaguardando nuestra identidad, protegemos a nuestras familias; tampoco nos reconoceríais por nuestra apariencia en una situación normal.

- Impresionante, Sirius estaría muy orgulloso de Harry por esto. ¿Por qué Harry es quién manda, verdad? Si no no conoceríais a su familia. - Snape resopló ante la idea, admitía que el mocoso era buen duelista y un buen líder, ¿pero operar por toda Europa bajo las narices de Voldemort y Dumbledore?

- Sí, y fueron de mucha ayuda mientras buscábamos los horrocruxes. Ahora si me disculpan, tenemos una conversación pendiente con el Director, su indecisión a la hora de actuar ha llevado a la muerte a muchas personas.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar a Dumbledore, Granger!

- ¡Somos los que os hemos salvado el culo en cientos de batallas, Snape!, no subestimes nuestro poder - uno de los encapuchados se acercó hacia ellos.

- ¡Johan!, compórtate. No es momento, trataremos el tema en un rato, cuando el viejo se digne a venir en vez de mirar. ¿No es así Profesor Dumbledore?

La figura de Dumbledore apareció ante ellos, con una túnica roja, símbolo de la "Orden del Fenix", y muchos de sus miembros detrás. La mayoría de los recién llegados tenían las túnicas desacomodadas, y algunas quemaduras, pero no mostraban mayores signos de pelea.

- No es muy cortés de tu parte referirse así a tu Director, Hermione.

- Señorita Granger para usted, profesor. No somos amigos, no somos cercanos, nuestra única relación es de alumna a profesor.

- ¡Señorita Granger, esa no es forma de hablar a su Director! -le regaño Mcgonagall.

Varios pops se oyeron, y cinco figuras blancas aparecieron, situándose cuatro de ellas tras Hermione y otra a su lado, fue esta última la que habló.

- El respeto se gana, Madame Mcgonagall -inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo-. Y él Señor Dumbledore lo ha perdido totalmente para nosotros.

- No sólo utilizó a nuestro Comandante para que cumpliese una estúpida profecía, sino que robó parte de su herencia familiar y ahora, cuando ya no le es útil, lo ha abandonado- una figura masculina, tras Hermione y el encapuchado, fue la que habló.

Los murmullos se levantaron entre los miembros de la "Orden del Fénix", un hombre ya mayor, con un ojo de cristal u una pata de palo, se adelantó. Dumbledore sonrió confiado.

-¡Calumnias!, no son más que calumnias. Dad la cara para hablar si sois valientes- gritos de aprobación se oyeron ante las palabras de Moody.

El hombre junto a Hermione fue el primero, los demás no tardaron en seguirles. Pocos se fijaron en la pequeña figura de Mark, teniendo presentes a los héroes de guerras. Todos eran jóvenes, apenas llegarían a los veinte años, pero la decisión en sus rostros y los ojos cansados les hacían parecer mayores.

Remus y Snape les miraron ávidamente, intentando descubrir quiénes eran. El primero claramente era Ron, a pesar del cambio en su apariencia: castaño, ojos marrones, rostro sin ningún rasgo destacable y algo más bajo de lo habitual, aunque igual de delgado. Ambos tenían sospechas de quienes podían ser los generales, pero los tenientes, no tenían idea.

- Les presentó al Capitán General Bil -señaló al muchacho a su derecha, quien dio una pequeña cabezada a modo de saludo.- Los generales Luc, Mol, Evanna y Frank -estos sonrieron dando un asentimiento-. Y los tenientes Johan, Albert, Amelia y Julian -estos no hicieron gesto alguno.

- Interesantes nombres, niña. Supongo que no son los reales...

- Supone bien Auror Moody, pero dar sus nombres pondría en riesgo a gente inocente, y no es algo que estemos dispuestos a permitir. Somos los que muchos conocen como las "sombras blancas". - La teniente Amelia tomó la palabra.

- Sin embargo, nuestro nombre real significa la abolición de los prejuicios y el nacimiento de una nueva generación surgida de las cenizas de años de incomprensión y crueldad; representamos una alianza de todas las sangres e ideas.

- Representamos a las voces de los jóvenes, cansados de este absurdo y arcaico "mundo mágico". Deseosos de construir con nuestro esfuerzo, y si es necesario, luchando, un mundo mejor, muy diferente al de nuestros ciegos padres-. Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por un altivo Luc, quienes les miró desafiante.

- Somos el resultado de años de guerras y prejuicios sin sentido, de los deseos de libertad de un pueblo que no tiene voz no voto, que sólo son capaces de seguir como corderos a unos u otros-. Julian con expresión grave, se cruzo de brazos, mirando directamente a Dumbledore.

- No lo hacemos en nombre del mal-llamado "bien mayor", no sacrificamos a nuestra gente como peones, todos sabemos qué hacemos y por qué.- Albert miró desafiante al anciano, quien se encogió levemente, era un ataque directo contra él; ellos sabían algo.

- Queremos poner nuestro granito de arena para construir un mundo mejor, aportar algo que nos ayude a sentirnos útiles y logrados, no buscamos reconocimiento personal, sólo justicia-. Mol habló con voz firme y clara.

- Somos niños, Dumbledore, niños que se han visto obligados a crecer en un mundo marcado por la guerra, la hipocresía y la traición. Sólo queremos que nuestros hijos no tengan que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros, que sean siempre niños-. Evanna cautivó con sus palabras y suave voz a las mujeres, lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Molly Weasley, Fleur Weasley y Hestia Jones.

- Somos la "Armada de Hogwarts", Dumbledore. Y tú, acabas de dejar que capturasen a nuestro líder. ¿Tanto te ciega el poder que has sido capaz de sacrificar a Harry por interés? Ya no resultaba de utilidad, ¿verdad? Cumplida la profecía, el niño al que tú mismo desgraciaste la vida no es necesario.- Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el anciano, pero Bil la contuvo.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? Albus hizo lo que creyó mejor para Harry - Molly se acercó hacia ella, pero el pop de otras dos apariciones les interrumpieron.

Ambas figuras, vestidas de blanco, cargaban con dos cuerpos. Remus y otros miembros de la "Orden" original contuvieron un grito al reconocerlos. Albus no hizo otra cosa más que palidecer, la verdad saldría a la luz.

-¡Mamá!, ¡papá! - Mark corrió hacia los cuerpos, escapando de los brazos de Frank. Richard Marcus Evans y Maryam Perséfone McDonald estaban muertos.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 - Revelaciones II

-¡Mamá!, ¡papá! - Mark corrió hacia los cuerpos, escapando de los brazos de Frank. Richard Marcus Evans y Maryam Perséfone McDonald estaban muertos.

Los miembros de la "orden" se quedaron paralizados tras la aparición del niño. Este se lanzó sobre los cuerpos, llorando desconsolado, llamándolos a gritos. Remus no podía dejar de pasar la vista de los cuerpos a Dumbledore, sintió la furia creciendo en su interior, ¿cuántas cosas más le habría ocultado?

-¡Me mentiste!, me dijiste que Richard y Mary habían muerto, que viste sus cuerpos, que estuviste en su funeral… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Albus…?- la voz temblorosa de McGonagall se dejó oír. -¿Por qué mentiste?

- Si le sirve de consuelo, no sólo a ustedes les mintió -Mark se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos- a mis padres también. Cuando se enteraron del ataque a los tíos, les dijo que mi primo Harry también estaba muerto, así como la tía Petunia y su familia.

- ¡Merlín! -Minerva se dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Alastor Moody miraba a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados; la Armada permanecía aparentemente serena.

- Tía Tuney también pensaba que mis padres estaban muertos, así que no nos enteramos de nada hasta que volvimos a Inglaterra hace seis años- se abrazó a sí mismo inseguro. Hermione se movió hacia él, pero una figura de rojo se adelantó y lo estrechó con fuerza, llorando quedamente. - Tía Hestia, están muertos. Mis padres están muertos.

- Sshhhh, cariño, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. A partir de ahora no pienso separarme de vuestro lado…

-¿Qué significa esto, Hestia? ¿De qué conoces al niño? ¿Por qué no he sido informado de la presencia de esos impostores?

- No son impostores, Albus, y tú lo sabes bien. Después de todo mataste a mi Sirius por eso, ¿no? Te descubrió y tenías miedo de perder tu valiosa arma, así que lo mataste. Lástima que Harry hubiese estado jugando contigo desde que ingresó al colegio.

- Hestia, mi niña. Debes estar confundida. Ven, acércate, probablemente sea algún conjuro. Yo lo solucionaré.

- Dumbledore, sé desde hace mucho que no eres la imagen que intentas proyectar. Y estos tres últimos años no he sentido más que asco estando a tu lado, pero Harry me necesitaba allí, en la orden, informando de tus movimientos.

- Hestia, no lo comprendes, es por el bien mayor…

- ¡A la mierda el bien mayor! Yo sólo sé que un día Sirius estaba muy emocionado, te estaba investigando, dijo que había encontrado la pieza clave, que por fin podíamos ser libres, que se llevaría a Harry y al resto de los Evans de aquí, y al día siguiente estaba muerto. ¡Con tus intrigas me quitaste a Sirius! ¡Mis hijos tienen que crecer sin padre por tu culpa!

Todos se quedaron en blanco ante sus palabras, incluido Albus, nunca hubiese vaticinado que algo así sucedería. ¿Niños?, esos mequetrefes se la habían jugado bien, nunca conseguiría el control si las grandes dinastías no eran eliminadas.

- ¿Hijos?, ¿cuántas cosas me ocultastéis, Hestia? - la voz de Remus fue un susurro lleno de dolor.

- Lo siento, Rem. No podía, no era sólo mi secreto. Estabas tan cegado por Dumbledore, con lo amable que había sido al admitirte en el colegio a pesar de tu licantropía, nunca dudarías de él. Harry quería, y convenció a Sirius para decirte, pero murió poco después, y nos asustamos.

- Comprendo-. Remus se encogió levemente, Tonks se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Dumbledore fue retrocediendo lentamente, mientras el resto estaba absorto en Hestia. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente libre, se vio rodeado de por diez encapuchados, quienes se sujetaron con cuerdas.

- Te lo pensábamos decir, lo juro, de hecho Harry habló conmigo hace poco para avisarme. Se sentía fatal, de verdad te quiere, y después de que lo hicieses padrino de Teddy, sentía que no merecía tu confianza. Nos íbamos a mudar todos a una mansión familiar, y ya seguros de cualquier represalia, te informaríamos.

- Tío Remus - todos se voltearon a mirar al niño.- No te enfades con mi primo, por favor. Te lo iba a decir, pero con la muerte de tío Sirius se asustó. Y cuando empezaste a salir con Tonks, pues, tenías que reorganizar todo, para protegerla también a ella y su familia.

- ¿No era entonces que no confiaba en mi?

- ¡Claro que no! Mi primo te adora, de hecho dijo que tenía pensado raptaros en cuanto estuviéramos nosotros en el Estado. De hecho tiene su habitación empapelada de arriba abajo con todas nuestras fotos, tiene un montón de Teddy… y eso que tiene apenas unos meses.

- Era cuestión de seguridad, Remus. En cuanto descubriéramos a Albus, se informaría al resto de la orden, y tú, para ese entonces, ya estarías enterado. Hablando de Dumbledore, ¿dónde está?

- El viejete pensaba escapar, ¿verdad viejo? - Luc le pegó un empujón. Dumbledore cayó al suelo, ya de rodillas, miró los rostros de sus subordinados, pero la duda estaba plantada y ninguno se atrevía a actuar. Moody y McGonagall le miraban totalmente furioso, se debían estar haciendo una idea de lo que en realidad había hecho.

- Cariño, esas no son formas de tratar a un anciano. Hay que buscarle asiento- con un movimiento de varita por parte de Mol, Dumbledore se vio amarrado a una butaca y la varita confiscada.

- Toda la razón, pequeña. Y a los señores de su edad pronto les falta el aliento…

- Así que sería de buena educación ofrecerle algo de beber, ¿cierto Fab?

- Muy cierto, Gid.

- Dejen de hacer el payaso, esto es serio - una furiosa castaña empujó a ambos encapuchados para acercarse hasta el director.

- A la orden mi capitana - con un burlesco saludo, ambas figuras, que ya todos habían reconocido como lo gemelos Weasley, aparecieron un bote que fue entregado a la chica.

- ¡Abra la boca!

- Hermione, querida, no sé si ese es…

- ¡Vance!, cierre la boca si no tiene nada inteligente que decir. Granger, proceda. - Snape rabiaba por saber la verdad, se había dejado la piel en esa guerra y estado al borde de la muerte, quería saber cuánto de lo sucedido había sido amañado por el profesor.

Hermione le embutió el tubo en la boca, Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio que tragar todo el líquido. Cerró los ojos, todo el trabajo de una vida sería revelado bajo el potente veritaserum.

- Hablé, profesor. Estamos esperando. Nombre completo.

- Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	9. Extra

Hola a todo el mundo.

Llevo apenas unas semanas en el mundo de Fanfiction, y hace cosa de un mes empecé a escribir en Potterfics esta misma historia; por si a alguien le interesa, allí está algo más adelantada.

Cómo podéis imaginar, siendo una neófita en el mundo de la escritura, las críticas positivas te hacen volar, aunque estoy aquí para aprender, así que algunas constructivas (no demasiado dañinas) también vendrían bien.

Quiero agradecer a Kuki-Chan y a Fiore JW por ser mis primeros críticos y decirles que estoy encantada de que les guste la historia y espero que sigan escribiéndome. También animo al resto de followers a poner uno que otro comentario.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Pimpinela Evans


	10. Chapter 9

_**Cap.9 - Revelaciones III**_

Hermione le embutió el tubo en la boca, Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio que tragar todo el líquido. Cerró los ojos, todo el trabajo de una vida sería revelado bajo el potente veritaserum.

- Hablé, profesor. Estamos esperando. Nombre completo.

- Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- Bien, Albus. A todos nos interesa saber si algo de lo que han dicho estos chicos es verdad. - Moody se plantó frente a él en su mejor faceta de Auror, resultaba muy intimidante. - ¿Hay algo de verdad en lo que han dicho?

- Sí.

- Sí, ¿a qué? A provocar la muerte de Black, mentir a la orden, arruinar la vida a Potter…

- Sí a todo eso, y a muchas más cosas, Alastor. - Dumbledore levantó la vista mirándoles con rabia. - Os mentí, siempre lo hice, pero era por el "bien mayor".

Todos susurraron entre ellos. Algunos, a pesar de las palabras del anciano, se negaban a creer que su héroe hubiese sido injusto en sus acciones; hasta que continuó hablando.

- Black descubrió demasiado, tenía que cerrarle la boca antes de que hablase, y la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios fue una buena oportunidad; un hechizo de temblor de pies, y directo al velo. - El veneno en su voz no pasó desapercibido para la mayoría.

Hestia sollozó, sabía que él estaba detrás, pero aun así. Snape y Kingsley apenas pudieron contener a Remus, mientras que Dora fue sujetada por Charlie Weasley.

- No sabéis el placer que me produjo ver cómo el chico se rompía, me había dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Un Potter herido es mucho más fácil de manejar, es algo que aprendí con la práctica… pero ese malnacido salió demasiado parecido a su madre.

- Albus, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - la voz de Minerva McGonagall sonó demandante y cargada de miedo.

- Lily Evans siempre fue distinta a los demás, nunca confió del todo en mi, y a los dieciséis, se descontroló por completo. Cuando empezó a salir con James pensé que la podría poner de mi parte, pero no fue así. Luego se casó con él, sentía cómo me vigilaba, me destrozaba los nervios con esa mirada penetrante, la misma que tiene ese mocoso del demonio. Cuando surgió la profecía, ella convenció a James para que se escondieran, no sólo de Voldemort, también de mí. Para entonces creo que James ya sabía que yo había provocado la muerte de sus padres. -Minerva lanzó un grito desgarrador, Moody la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

- Mi hermanito, Alastor, mi hermano…-la anciana rompió en llanto.

- Lo sé, Minnie. Lo sé. ¡Habla! -ladró el viejo auror.- ¿A cuántos Potter has matado directa o indirectamente?

- A todos desde 1943. Y fue bastante sencillo, los Potter tienen la curiosa capacidad de meterse en la boca del lobo, yo sólo tenía que sazonarlos para que los devorase - rió quedamente, pero en el silencio que se había formado era muy fácil oírle. - El pequeño Henry no se cayó accidentalmente por las escaleras, un confundus y se partió la cabeza, por supuesto alegué que las escaleras se habían movido en un mal momento. El joven Robert Potter, dolido por la muerte de su hermanito, se fue a luchar al frente con los muggles, sólo tuve que pagar a un soldado para que derribara su avión. Ambas muertes enloquecieron a la segunda esposa de Geoffrey, Eleanor, que se suicidó en 1945. Quedaban tres Potter para ese entonces, Charlus de 16 años, tu padre y tú, Minerva.

Minerva McGonagall le miraba absolutamente horrorizada. Nunca hubiese imaginado de su mentor tanta sangre fría y menos que hubiese estado involucrada en su trágico pasado familiar. Moody sólo podía pensar en su amigo Robert y en lo estúpido que fue por no investigar a fondo.

- Geoffrey se dio cuenta que yo estaba involucrado de algún modo, por eso sacó a Charlus del colegio y lo mandó a Durmstrang los dos últimos años; allí conoció a esa Black y a Orión, fueron inseparables los tres, no eran más que un peligro para mi. - Todos entendieron con esas palabras que él también había participado en la extraña muerte de Orión Black, padre de Sirius.- Os tenía fuera de mi alcance, tu ya estabas casada y tu padre había renovado las defensas de la casa, así que tenía que atraerte a mi dominio.

- Provocaste la muerte de Dougal y de mi pequeña, ¡mataste a mi hija! -Minerva se terminó de derrumbar.- ¡Sólo tenía seis años, Albus, seis años! ¿Qué te habíamos hecho? ¿Por qué matar a toda mi familia?

Tanto los miembros de la Orden como de la Armada estaban impactados. Muchos de ellos lloraban conmovidos por la historia; otros apenas se contenían de mandarle una imperdonable al anciano director. Todo el respeto que una vez le guardaron, se transformó en repulsión e incluso odio.

- ¡Tu padre me quitó a Diana! Pedí su mano a tus abuelos, y ellos se la dieron a ese mocoso de Geoffrey. Yo, un genio en transfiguración fuí rechazado en favor de un crío que acababa de terminar la escuela.

- ¿Envidia? ¿Mataste a todos los Potter por que no pudiste casarte con la mujer que querías? Eso es totalmente enfermizo. - Filius Flitwick irradiaba indignación por cada poro de su piel.

- La amaba…

- Mi madre nunca amó a mi padre -todos se vieron sorprendidos ante tan extraña revelación.- No se han preguntado por qué mi madre no era pelirroja mientras que todas las de la historia lo fueron. No se casaron por amor, pero mis padres eran los mejores amigos y se contaban todo. En las festividades de Ishtar (Pascua para los cristianos) de su último año, mi madre fue violada. Muerta de vergüenza no dijo nada, pero mi padre descubrió su embarazo, y al enterarse de lo que había pasado, le pidió matrimonio alegando ante nuestras familias que era el padre de la criatura.

- Debió de ser todo un escándalo en la época -murmuró Andrómeda Tonks.- Un miembro de una antigua familia sangrepura casándose con una pura de primera generación porque la había dejado embarazada. Y corrió un gran riesgo, si hubiese sido varón todo el mundo mágico se habría enterado tarde o temprano.

- Estuvieron a punto de desheredarlo, pero cómo era hijo único, se perdería el apellido, así que no tuvieron más remedio que apechugar con ello.- Minerva sonrió nostálgica, aún con las mejillas húmedas, evocando esos recuerdos. - Por lo que sé, mi hermana Juno fue sometida a un ritual de sangre para que las barreras Potter la admitieran. -Se volvió hacia Albus.- Hiciste todo esto por nada, destruiste mi vida y la mi familia por una venganza absurda. Y por tu culpa nunca pude decir a Harry que era su tía, él siempre quiso una familia, alguien que le contase sobre sus padres, y no sé si algún día podré decírselo.

Todos permanecieron callados ante las palabras de la anciana, recordando al muchacho, que si aún estaba vivo, seguramente desearía no estarlo.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Cap.10 - Revelaciones IV**_

Todos permanecieron callados ante las palabras de la anciana, recordando al muchacho, que si aún estaba vivo, seguramente desearía no estarlo.

- La joven Granger ha asegurado que robaste parte de la herencia de Potter, ¿es cierto- Dedalus Diggle se adelantó con su sombrero de copa en las manos y totalmente chamuscado.

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué ese mocoso bueno para nada podía tener tanto? Yo era el genio, yo era poderoso, y sin embargo, me tenía que conformar con un mediocre sueldo. Además, era un Potter...

- Ese es su resumen -Poppy estaba totalmente indignada.- Que sea un Potter le permite robar una herencia familiar y promover el maltrato hacia un niño indefenso.

- ¿Recuperaste tus memorias?- todos se vieron sorprendidos entre sí, es que el hombre no había dejado de hacer daño.

- ¿Memoria?, ¿me borraste la memoria? ¿Qué recuerdos, Albus?

- Los del abuso de Potter, por supuesto. No podía dejar que se supiese, pensé que habías desbaratado el obliviate.

- ¡Tú! -Mark se adelantó y le pegó un puñetazo al anciano, cuando iba a estrellar por segunda vez su puño, fue apartado por Frank. - ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Suéltame, lo mínimo que se merece es un cruciatus, y ya verás cuando recuperé mi varita, te lo voy a devolver con creces. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Mark!, cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre? - lágrimas de rabia surcaban sus mejillas.

- Oí a mis padres una vez, hablar sobre Harry. En su momento no lo entendí, pero hace dos años -se estremeció-. Hace dos años comprendí por qué a mi primo le cuesta tanto dormir, por qué grita todas las noches, por qué le cuesta tanto confiar en los hombres adultos. ¿Sabes que cuando conoció a papá no dejó que lo abrazará en meses? Estaba totalmente ido.

- ¿Mark...? - el miedo brillaba en los ojos de muchos.

- Ese hombre colocó un hechizo de convulsión en Vernon Dursley, potenciaba su mal carácter y bajos instintos, todo con el fin de hacer la vida de Harry miserable. Por culpa de ese hechizo mi primo recibió palizas, castigos inhumanos y fue tratado como un elfo doméstico; mi tía era incapaz de defenderle, muchas veces la que salía mal parada era ella.

Mark tomó aire, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, pero rezaba para que lo cosiesen a hechizos, el viejo se lo merecía.

- A los ocho años, a los ocho años -la voz le tembló de manera alarmante.- A los ocho años le violó. -Jadeos horrorizados se dejaron oír. Bill Weasley vomitó, al igual que algunos otros, la mayoría estaban sumamente pálidos. Otros, directamente se desmayaron.

Un gruñido atrajo la atención de todos, Remus se convulsionaba: los ojos dorados, el pelo por toda la cara, las uñas largas y los dientes afilados, estaba a punto de transformarse, incluso siendo día. Para suerte de Dumbledore, Kingsley tuvo el buen tino de encadenarle con plata.

-Harry no recuerda sus primeras violaciones, no al menos conscientemente, las enterró en su memoria para no volverse loco. Además, mi madre descubrió rastros de varios obliviates en él, que le ayudaron a ocultar esas memorias en su subconsciente. Aún así, las que sufrió con doce años las recuerda, mamá le tuvo que mandar al psicólogo.

- Esos hechizos se los apliqué yo, estaba demasiado roto cuando llegó al colegio. Loco no me servía -un mano cruzó la cara del anciano.

- Y me borraste la memoria cuando lo descrubrí para que no lo denunciara, ¿a alguien más?

- A Severus, nunca habría permitido que el hijo de Lily siguiese siendo maltratado, pero era por el "bien mayor". Los Potter son poderosos, deben ser controlados, y un Potter herido es más fácil de manejar, siempre lo fue.

- Tienes razón, un Potter herido es más fácil de manejar; mi sobrino James y yo demostramos esa teoría, pero al parecer, Harry está hecho de una pasta más dura.

- ¡Exacto! Mi primo ha estado jugándotela desde que nos conoció. ¿Sabes que se coló en tu oficina y nos borró del Libro de Registros?

- ¡Eso es imposible!, sólo el director tiene potestad para utilizar el Libro de Registros…

- Eso no es técnicamente cierto, ¿sabe? Se olvidó que los Potter son en teoría herederos de Gryffindor, sus acciones demuestran la teoría - la sonrisa altanera de Luc hizo que varios más sonriesen con sorna. Estaba de un enfermizo tono verdoso, la verdad de Harry, aquel que toda su infancia había creído un consentido, le había dejado shockeado.

- ¿Qué pasó con Dursley? - Arthur Weasley parecía apunto de desmayarse, en cambio, su mujer se estaba recuperando de su desvanecimiento.

- Mamá pudo quitar la mayoría de los hechizos sobre él, pero seguía siendo muy desagradable. También colocó un conjuro, por el cual si se acercaba a alguno de nosotros con malas intenciones, se electrocutaría; borró parte de su memoria, para que no se le ocurriese atacar a Harry de la misma forma.

- ¿Por qué no echarlo? Él no era útil para el conjuro de sangre, y lo mínimo que se merecía es la cárcel, conjuro o no, sólo potenciaba lo que en realidad era.

- Harry dijo que la vieja cabra no se debía enterar de los cambios en casa…- Gid y Fab sonrieron ligeramente divertidos ante el apodo-.

- ¿A cuántos más has perjudicado en tu afán por destruir a los Potter?

- Los Prewett, Fabian fue demasiado curioso y se lió con la hija de un mortífago, fue mala suerte que Dolohov les pillase a los dos -Molly se volvió a desmayar, si las miradas pudiesen matar, Dumbledore ya estaría a varios metros bajo tierra por cómo le miraban los Weasley. Caradoc Dearborn, demasiado buen amigo de Charlus Potter y muy listo para caer en una trampa, lo maté yo mismo -Moody apretó los puños, ¿a cuántos de sus amigos había perdido por culpa de ese hombre?- Peter Pettigrew -muchos se vieron sorprendidos- yo le obligué a revelarme dónde se escondían los Potter y luego se lo regalé a Voldemort en bandeja de plata. Los Longbottom fue un simple error de cálculo.

- ¿Error de cálculo? Mi hijo y mi nuera quedaron locos de por vida por un error de cálculo… ¡ignem internum! -Dumbledore se empezó a convulsionar atado a su silla, le comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.- ¡Venenosa vinea! -una enredadera le empezó a cubrir, las heridas provocadas por la planta, instantáneamente tomaron un color negruzco, envenenandolo.- Esta era la especialidad de mi hijo, sacada del Grimorio Familiar.

Frank miró incrédulo las plantas venenosas, esa magia… Tenía que hacerse con esos hechizos. "Mola" oyó a su lado, Johan miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos la magia conjurada por Madame Longbottom.

- ¡Marlene! ¿tuviste algo que ver con su muerte y la de su familia? -Tonks miró con mala cara a su marido al reconocer cierto anhelo en su voz.

- En la muerte del Clan Mckinnon si tuve que ver, eran demasiado poderosos, muchos miembros y todos los adultos con poderes extraños, sólo tuve que debilitar las defensas de la casa familiar, y a partir de ahí, los motífagos pudieron entrar en todas.

Varios lloraron ante la noticia. La matanza de los Mckinnon había conmocionado al mundo mágico en la década de los 70. Fue una verdadera matanza, murieron casi veinte personas, incluidos los niños y bebés, de hecho dos mujeres McKinnon estaban embarazadas.

- ¡Dios! La muerte de Marlene destrozó a Sirius, estaban a punto de casarse y…

- La zorra de Black y una de las niñas de Bianca McKinnon escaparon, ambas estaban heridas, no creo que llegasen muy lejos de todos modos. - Los ojos de Dumbledore centelleaban de rabia. - Tuve que comprobar si hicieron un buen trabajo.

- ¿Mar escapó?, puede que aún siga viva y…

- ¡Vance! ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? No creo que a Jones le haga mucha gracia que la amante de su marido siga viva.

- No te equivoques, Snape. Si Marlene sigue viva estaré muy contenta con ello, pero Sirius superó su muerte. Se casó conmigo porque me quería, su aparición no cambiaría nada.

- ¡Traicionaste su confianza!, te liaste con su hombre…

- Por favor, Emmeline. Todos sabemos que querías meterte en la cama de Sirius, y tú si que eras amiga de Marlene. Yo, te recuerdo, soy cuatro años más joven que tú y que la Generación de los Merodeadores; Marlene y yo apenas nos conocíamos, tenía dieciséis años cuando la "Masacre de los McKinnon".

- Buff, menudo rapapolvo -susurró Bil, los encapuchados a su alrededor no pudieron más que asentir. Emmeline Vance adquirió un furioso tono granate, y totalmente abochornada, se alejó de allí para luego desaparecer.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de Snape, siempre había detestado a esa mujer, era de mente tan cerrada. Hestia alzó la barbilla victoriosa, por fin la había puesto en su sitio. Remus no hizo nada, así como era muy amigo de Marlene y Lily, y apreciaba a Alice y Dorcas, nunca había congeniado con la quinta integrante del grupo; de hecho, si no recordaba mal, cuando se reencontraron, había dicho que no lo debían readmitir en la Orden, que no era más que una bestia.

Tras semejante escena, muchos se habían quedado sin saber qué decir. Moody, en su faceta de Auror, solucionó el problema:

- Albus Dumbledore, en nombre del Ministerio de Magia queda desposeído temporalmente de sus títulos y posesiones hasta que sea juzgado ante el Wizengamot. Queda arrestado bajo los cargos de asesinato, maltrato a menores, robo, utilización de magia en muggles y ocultación premeditada de pruebas en numerosos crímenes.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Alastor! ¡No puedes!

- Sí puedo, tú mismo has confesado bajo veritaserum. ¿Está de acuerdo, Ministro Shacklebolt?

- Proceda, Auror Moody.

- Señores, esto les puede servir de utilidad ante el Wizengamot. -Charlie Weasley se acercó con una grabadora muggle.- He grabado la confesión de Dumbledore, junto con las memorias de este momento y testimonio de los testigos, Dumbledore será empapelado de por vida.

- Robards, Dawlish, llevenselo a las celdas del ministerio. Si ocurre algo con el prisionero, si desaparece o escapa, ustedes serán los responsables -tras un corto saludo militar, ambos aurores desaparecieron. Se llevaron al prisionero aún amarrado a la silla y encadenado. - Tonks, Moody, nosotros iremos a revolver los papeles de Dumbledore, igual encontramos más pruebas. Filius, agradecería que nos acompañara.

Poco a poco, los miembros de la Orden y los pocos aurores se fueron desapareciendo. Finalmente quedaron los Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Andrómeda Tonks, Hestia Jones-Black, los miembros de la "Armada de Hogwarts" y Mark Evans.

- Nos iremos al cuartel. Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, aún hay mucho que hablar. -Tras un asentimiento general, los encapuchados se situaron cerca de aquellos que no sabían donde se encontraba. Fab y Gid, cargaron los cuerpos de Richard y Mary Evans. A la orden de Hermione, quien abrazaba a Mark, todos desaparecieron.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Cap.11 - En el cuartel general: explicaciones y organización_**

- Nos iremos al cuartel. Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, aún hay mucho que hablar. -Tras un asentimiento general, los encapuchados se situaron cerca de aquellos que no sabían donde se encontraba. Fab y Gid, cargaron los cuerpos de Richard y Mary Evans. A la orden de Hermione, quien abrazaba a Mark, todos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en medio del campo, no había nada, sólo bosque y árboles, los invitados miraron extrañados el panorama. -¿Quién ocultó el cuartel bajo fidelius? - la comprensión llegó a todos los rostros.

- Luego responderemos a lo que podamos, no se olviden que aquí son invitados. ¡Issin!, pedimos paso.- Una extraña presencia les rozó la mente; poco tiempo después, una mansión de estilo victoriano apareció de la nada. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, todo glamour había desaparecido.

- Fred, George, lleven los cuerpos al departamento de sanación, Padma y sus ayudantes se encargarán de prepararlos para la ceremonia. Os quiero en el salón en un cuarto- los gemelos se desvanecieron con un suave estallido. Mark quedó mirando con ojos llorosos el lugar donde antes estaban sus padres, Susan lo estrechó contra sí.

- Theodore, pon a tus chicos a trabajar, necesito toda la información sobre el posible paradero de Harry; emplead la fuerza si hace falta. - Ante las palabras de Ron y tras un seco asentimiento de cabeza, Nott desapareció.

- Dean, encuentra a Seamus. Quiero un inventario de todas las armas, tienes dos horas. - El muchacho salió corriendo a cumplir su tarea. - Susan, necesito un informe con las cifras de desaparecidos y muertos, incluyendo los miembros y afiliados de la Armada. Pide el registro a Padma sobre el número de heridos y los tratamientos que necesitas; en tres horas lo quiero en mi mesa.

- Terry, comunícate con todos, reunión a las doce. En cuanto termines, quiero que te reunas con Susan y le ayudes en el informe, debemos informar a las familias; Lee te facilitará las direcciones.

Los Weasley restantes, McGonagall, Remus Lupin y Andrómeda Tonks, giraban la cabeza para mirar de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Los generales miraban levemente divertidos la situación, para ellos era algo habitual.

- Draco -el muchacho se puso firme- aparecete en tu casa, estoy segura de que Lucius tendrá interés en que conozcas al nuevo Lord. Siento ponerte en riesgo, pero es necesario, eres el único de tus amigos que nunca se decantó abiertamente a nuestro favor.

- Comprendo, te mantendré informada. Llevaré al audio conectado -una mano le retuvo. Draco miró el rostro asustado de Ginny, sus ojos se suavizaron.- Volveré. Te lo prometo, Ginevra.- La besó suavemente en la frente y con un plop desapareció. Ginny quedó mirando angustiada hacia la salida, sus familiares contemplaron en silencio la escena.

- Neville -el chico saltó como un resorte, miró a Hermione indeciso.- Quiero tus plantas listas para ser recolectadas, necesitaremos una nueva tanda de pociones. Llévate a Hannah, te vendrá bien un poco de compañía- el chico se fue contento de poder pasar un rato con su novia y amadas plantas.

- Yo, me voy por ahí. Hay unos cuantos periódicos que editar, ¿verdad, Herms?

- Sí, Luna. Y quiero cada periódico bañado en poción de la verdad, que la comunidad mágica sepa que no estamos mintiendo.- Entre saltitos, la rubia desapareció por los pasillos. - Mark, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

- Sí, pero llama a Nela, tenemos que buscar como se lo decimos a los mellizos. También hay que buscar a tía Tuney y Dudley- la voz le tembló.

Hermione le abrazó por los hombros. - Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, Mark -el niño negó con la cabeza. - Ya verás como al final todo sale bien - sintió la espalda del chico convulsionarse por el llanto - de verdad lo espero… Ron.

- Siganme, esperaremos al resto en el salón. Hestia, ¿vienes?

- Disculpadme, antes tengo que comprobar cómo están mis hijos - la morena desapareció escaleras arriba.

Ron los guió por la casa hasta un pequeño salón, los invitados se distribuyeron por los sillones. Una elfina doméstica apareció y comenzó a servir té a todos. Hermione se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído; se volvieron a quedar solos.

Una pequeña figura pelirroja interrumpió en el salón, miró alrededor ansiosa, al comprender que no vería a sus padres sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nela se lanzó sobre su hermano llorando, ambos hermanos se abrazaron intentando confortarse mutuamente. Ginny, con manos temblorosas, les acercó una taza de té que contenía poción calmante; los niños se fueron tranquilizando.

- Y bien, ¿qué quieren saber? -Las preguntas se atropellaron queriendo salir, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

- ¿Desde cuándo estáis operando? ¿Qué es esta casa? ¿Qué ha sido todo lo del pasillo? ¡Merlín!, Hermione, son tantas preguntas -Minerva Mcgonagall parecía sobrepasada con los acontecimientos.

- Respondiendo a sus preguntas, la Armada lleva activa desde junio del 96 - Ron suspiró- esta mansión es la base principal, tenemos más plataformas y casas, pero aquí es dónde nos reunimos todos. Tras enterarse de la profecía, Harry convocó a la cúpula del Ejército de Dumbledore, decidimos continuar, pero esta vez, de encubierto. No fue difícil encontrar adeptos, los jóvenes nunca confiamos totalmente en el director, percibíamos algo en él, no sé… Por supuesto también influyó la necesidad de defendernos, el aportar algo a la lucha, el poder proteger a nuestras familias.

- Harry es un líder nato, reunidos bajo su mando nos convertimos en lo que somos. A mediados de sexto año, ya estábamos prácticamente conformados, somos casi cien personas las que estamos involucrados con la Armada. Harry y Hermione aportaron su conocimiento sobre el mundo militar muggle para formar una jerarquía, por supuesto en un principio denegó el cargo de Comandante en Jefe -todos los chicos sonrieron con nostalgia- pero le presionamos un poquito.

- Harry, Ron y yo realizamos una especie de exámenes de nivel a todos los miembros, teníamos que saber en qué nos destacábamos cada uno para mejorar nuestro funcionamiento. En cuanto a los nombres, si sois listos lo habéis tenido que deducir, no fuimos demasiado originales, son simplemente nuestros segundos nombres o algo similar a éstos.

Con un pop, ambos gemelos Weasley aparecieron en escena, justo a tiempo para oír hablar a Hermione. Se dejaron caer en el primer hueco que pillaron.

- La capitana fue muy cruel con los exámenes, mi adorada madre -dijo Fred riendo.

- Cierto, mi gemelo menos guapo, era casi como estar en su clase profesora. - la muchacha les miró furiosa. - ¿Ve cómo nos mira?, escalofriante….

- Nosotros somos los increíbles y maravillosos jefes del Departamento de Experimentación y Armamentística - dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Madre, ves cómo la tienda de bromas nos llevó lejos, y tu pensabas que nos quedaríamos de vagos en casa para siempre…

- ¡Qué poca confianza en nosotros, madre!

- Nosotros que te queremos tanto.

- Nosotros que te hacemos la vida más entretenida y llenamos la casa de risas…

- Nosotros que… -una colleja a cada uno por parte de su hermana menor les hizo callar. Gracias a sus chanzas habían relajado un poco el ambiente.

- Gracias Ginny, esto es serio chicos. Mamá, papá, quiero que comprendan que esto no es ningún juego, ni un capricho. Formamos la Armada por algo, y ahora que hemos salido a la luz no vamos a echar para atrás, hemos demostrado que somos útiles en el pasado, y lo vamos a seguir siendo con o sin su consentimiento.- Hermione apretó su hombro en apoyo, todos los jóvenes les miraron intrigados.

- Yo, yo… no sé qué decir, niños. Sé que sois jóvenes, pero también es cierto que habéis visto mucho más que nosotros por las circunstancias en las que nos ha tocado vivir. Tenéis mi apoyo, sólo os pido que tengáis mucho cuidado, como muy bien ha dicho Ron, esto no es un juego. -Arthurt miró un poco acongojado a su esposa, temiendo una represalia por sus palabras, pero sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella.

- Por mi parte ya os he dicho antes que Sirius estaría orgulloso de vosotros y yo también lo estoy, aunque las razones creo que diferirán un poco; tal y como era Sirius, estaría saltando de alegría ante este desacato de la autoridad. Yo en cambio, estoy orgulloso de que os hayáis convertido en jóvenes con valores, habilidosos e inteligentes, y si necesitáis algo de mi, no dudéis en pedírmelo.

- Yo creo que mola monton, y viendo el panorama, Fleur y yo podríamos intentar conseguir una alianza con los duendes -los ojos de Hermione brillaron ante lo dicho por Bill.

- Tenéis mi apoyo, he sido vuestra profesora durante siete años, sé cómo sois y de lo que sois capaces. De hecho, me gustaría pediros algo. Teniendo en cuenta que todos tenéis que repetir el último año, me gustaría que colaboraseis en el entrenamiento del resto de alumnos, como un club de duelo; pensaba pedírselo a Harry, pero ahora…

- Lo haremos encantados. Sin embargo tenemos una petición para usted -la anciana les miró atenta- queremos participar en la defensa de Hogwarts. Siempre habrá una patrulla de la Armada rondando el perímetro, estudie o no en la institución. ¿Trato?

McGonagall estrechó la mano de Hermione - tenemos un trato-.

La Armada de Hogwarts

(estructura)

Comandante en Jefe

Harry James Potter (James)

Capitanes Generales

Ronald Billius Weasley (Bil)

Hermione Jane Granger (Jane)

Generales

Draco Lucius Malfoy

(Luc)

Ginevra Molly Weasley

(Mol)

Neville Frank Longbottom

(Frank)

Luna Evanna Lovegood

(Evanna)

Tenientes, Líderes de las casas

Gryffindor

Dean Johan Thomas (Johan)

Ravenclaw

Terrence Albert Boot (Albert)

Hufflepuff

Susan Amelia Bones (Amelia)

Slytherin

Theodore Julian Nott (Julian)

Sargentos

George Fabian Wasley (Fab)

-Armamentística-

Frederik Gideon Weasley (Gid) -Armamentística-

Lee Thomas Jordan (Thomas) -Comunicaciones-

Oliver Jeremy Wood

(Jeremy)

-Ejército Aéreo-

Angelina Samantha Johnson (Sam) -Entrenamiento físico-

Seamus Allan Finnigan (Al) -Explosivos-

Cho Xiang Chang -Relaciones (Xiang) internacionales-

Padma Amidala Patil (Amidala) -Sanación-

Anthony Carton Goldstein (Carton) -Investigación-

Hannah Lucianne Abbot (Anne) -Manutención-

Justin Timothy Finch-Fletchley (Tim) -Tecnología-

Ernie Edwin Macmillan (Edwin) -Cuentas y presupuestos-

Daphne Flora Greengrass (Flora) -Vestuario y diseño-

Blaize Paolo Zabini (Paolo) -Relaciones Públicas-

Pansy Antoniette Parkinson (Niette) -Idiomas-

Dudley Anthony Dursley (Dantony)

-Artes de pelea muggle-

Oficiales

Katherine Ronna Bell (Ronna)

Lisa Sophia Turpin (Sophia)

Clarissa Lux (Lux)

Tracey Elleadora Davies (Dora)

Alicia Julianne Spinnet (Julie)

Michael Leonard Corner (Leo)

Lyra Kristine (Kris)

Colin Patrick Creevey (Pat)

Parvati Lucrecia Patil (Lucrecia)

Richard Joshua Davies (Josh)

Lavender Tania Brown (Tania)

Albert Solomon Nott (Bert)

Soldados

Cormac Alexander McLaggen (Alex)

Abigail Elizabeth Thomson (Eli)

Thomas Rudolf Warren (Rudy)

Victoria Erica Frobisder (Erica)

Geoffrey Edward Hooper (Eddie)

Romilda Rita Vane (Rita)

Jimmy John Peakes

(J.J.)

Demelza Roberta Robbins (Berta)

Ritchie Cooper Coote (Coop)

Dennis Aidan Creevey (Aidan)

Orla Candace Whinner (Candy)

Marcus Richard Evans (Ricky)

Curtis Walter Brown (Walter)

Orla Oksa Quirke (Oksa)

Davy Cathal Felton (Cathal)

Pimpinela Mary Evans (Mary)

Aqua Diana South (Diana)

Zacharias August Smith (Zach)

Sally-Anne Indiana Perks (Indiana)

Ted Joseph Mosby (T.J.)

Beth Belladonna Zabini (Donna)

Astoria Willemina Greengrass (Will)

Adrian Robert Pucey (Rob)

Débora Katniss Robbins (Debby)

_Nota: Los afiliados no salen por motivos de seguridad, actúan como espías para la orden, que su nombre quede registrado podría ser perjudicial para su labor. Los miembros extranjeros tampoco salen, pues deben trabajar de encubierto; la Armada tiene sede en el norte de Europa y en Francia._


	13. Extra: a quien corresponda

Hola!

Hoy he recibido un review que si bien me ha dejado un poco hecha polvo por su disertación acerca de la maldad o bondad de los personajes, ha tocado unos puntos que me veo obligada a contestar.

Es cierto que nunca me ha caída muy bien Dumbledore, y sí, mi intención es convertirlo en un personaje odioso, pero aunque el inicio de su "maldad" es lejana, no lo son las acciones. El asesinó a los Potter por rencor y por verse infravalorado, pero sus acciones hacia otros, como se deja entrever en varios comentarios, es por el deseo de tener control, poder; el que descubran sus acciones pasadas restaría credibilidad a su accionar en el presente, y eso es algo que en teoría no se puede permitir. Por lo demás aún queda algo más de Dumbledore por ver.

En cuanto al resto de personajes OC, aún queda mucho por escribir, y mi intención es que os acabéis encariñando con ellos, tal y cómo yo lo estoy haciendo. En Potterfics está más adelantado, y si tenéis acceso podréis ver un poco más de la personalidad de los nuevos personajes que os permitirán conocerlos.

Finalmente, a mi anónimo/a crítico/a, quería agradecerle por sus elogios en cuanto al ritmo y las descripciones. Precisamente hay tanto diálogo pues tiendo a escribir con mucho detalle, y para suplir ese barroquismo en mi estilo de escritura, he preferido aligerarlo mediante el diálogo.

Muchas gracias a todos, y disfruten de los próximos capítulos.

Un beso y un abrazo de,

Pimpinela Evans


	14. Chapter 12

**_Cap.12 - De tiendas de campaña y sangresucias_**

- Lo haremos encantados. Sin embargo tenemos una petición para usted -la anciana les miró atenta- queremos participar en la defensa de Hogwarts. Siempre habrá una patrulla de la Armada rondando el perímetro, estudie o no en la institución. ¿Trato?

McGonagall estrechó la mano de Hermione - tenemos un trato-.

**En medio de la nada, 20:00**

- Volverá, mamá; siempre vuelve. Además le hizo una promesa a Nela, y sabes que es incapaz de incumplirlas -ambos dejaron escapar un sonido a mitad de camino entre la risa y el llanto. - Volverá, mamá. Y cuando lo haga, le puedes dar un buen tirón de orejas.

Ambos se quedaron en la creciente oscuridad, en medio de la nada, abrazados y rezando para que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

Casi dos horas después, Dudley se incorporó para estirar las piernas, las tenía acalambradas por la forzada postura. Dejó la cabeza de su madre apoyada sobre la enorme bolsa de Harry, Petunia se había quedado dormida tras mucho llorar, y miró alrededor.

Sólo había campo, campo y más campo. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando cuando activo el traslador? Ah! sí, en sobrevivir, tenían suerte de no haber caído al mar. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, y no era recomendable andar por la carretera en esa oscuridad.

Observó mejor el terreno, distinguió un bosquecillo a kilómetro y medio; allí podrían refugiarse, estaba seguro que cuando su primo dijo que había de todo en la mochila, era cierto. La magia era sorprendente, aún se acuerda de cuando vio sacar a Harry su baúl del bolsillo, lo comparó por mucho tiempo con Mary Poppins, para disgusto de éste.

Cogió a su madre en brazos, no estaba dispuesto a despertarla con todo lo que había pasado. El trayecto hacia el bosquecillo se le hizo eterno, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, asustado y sobre todo, muy angustiado, no sabía nada de sus primos y tíos, ojalá estuviesen bien. Una vez allí, rebuscó en la bolsa hasta encontrar una tienda de campaña, miró si Harry había metido unos sacos, pero por mucho que buscó, no había sido así, al parecer no era tan previsor…

Con mucho esfuerzo montó la tienda, era vieja y se veía desgastada, pero era mejor que nada. Recogió a su madre y entró, de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de dejarla caer. - ¡Dios mío!, esto, esto, ¡esto es increíble! -rompió a reír emocionado -¡amo la magia!, ¡la amo! - La tienda era como una casa, tres habitaciones, cocina, salón y baño, ¡nada de salir al baño público! (osease, detrás de un arbusto). No lo iban a pasar tan mal después de todo. Mañana miraría los documentos y buscaría a Hermione; estaba seguro de que los padres de la chica eran dentistas, siempre podría preguntarles a ellos.

**Fortaleza oscura, tras el ataque**

Lord Zislat arrojó el cuerpo en la primera celda que encontró. El chico Potter tenía una apariencia cadavérica, y lo necesitaba vivo, quería saber el secreto de su extraña magia.

_Flashback_

Potter enterró las manos en la tierra, cantando en una suave lengua, ¿qué pretendía el mocoso?

Una enredadera se enganchó de su tobillo. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor; las plantas habían crecido a una velocidad vertiginosa y se dedicaban a capturar a sus motífagos. Observó la sonrisa de suficiencia de Potter, ¡era él quien lo estaba haciendo!, ¡era su magia!

Sacudió el pie, pero la enredadera seguía trepando por su pierna. - ¡Incendio! -siseó. Miró con odio a Potter, ¿qué era esa extraña magia?

La naturaleza le obedecía, eso era imposible, deseaba ese poder. Se acercó a él, pero un escudo le impedía el paso, Potter cada vez estaba más pálido, estaba muriendo y él quería el secreto de esa magia. Comprobó con sorpresa que si bien nada con residuos mágicos pasaba la barrera, si la atravesaban las armas muggles. Sacó la daga de su muñequera y la lanzó al chico, que no la no pudo esquivar; se le clavó en el estómago.

Potter se derrumbó en el suelo. Se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta con el pie. El mocoso no era tan fuerte, estaba hecho un asco; tenía la cara llena de polvo, la sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Figuras blancas corrieron desesperadas, hacia ellos, ¡oh, qué pena! se quedarían sin su salvador… ya no habría un héroe que los rescatase, pensaba cargarse al crío en cuanto revelase el secreto de su magia. Zislat les sonrió con suficiencia, se cargó el cuerpo al hombro y desapareció.

_Fin flashback_

-¡Mugre! -un anciano elfo llenó de vendas apareció ante él. -Trae a un sanador, quiero que el chico viva. Pero que no lo cure demasiado, después de todo, luego me desharé de él.

Se alejó de esas asquerosas celdas. Estaban todas vacías, sus mortífagos se estaban divirtiendo con los prisioneros. A él también le apetecía celebrar, había sido una gran victoria: se habían librado cientos de inmundicias muggles, demostrado que no estaban tan acabados como creían y capturado al estúpido de Potter.

Se relamió con gusto, haría gritar a unos cuantos muggles bajo su varita y regalaría los traidores a la sangre y sangresucias a sus mortífagos, por supuesto, él se quedaría con la más hermosa de sus capturas. Necesitaba soltar tensiones esa noche.


	15. Chapter 13

**_Cap.13 - Jugando a los espías_**

Se relamió con gusto, haría gritar a unos cuantos muggles bajo su varita y regalaría los traidores a la sangre y sangresucias a sus mortífagos, por supuesto, él se quedaría con la más hermosa de sus capturas. Necesitaba soltar tensiones esa noche.

**Mansión Malfoy**

Draco apenas había llegado cuando su padre entró a su cuarto. Lucius miró con desagrado a su unigénito, el chico estaba tirado en la cama, con la ropa totalmente arrugada y un libro en las manos. Odiaba la personalidad de su hijo, no era para nada como el heredero sangrepura que él esperaba, se parecía mucho al primo de su mujer, ¡ese Black! Leía o jugaba quidditch, tenía que enseñarle la importancia de las cosas, a la fuerza si fuese necesario.

- ¿Padre, quería algo? -el muchacho siquiera levantó la vista del libro, Lucius rechinó los dientes ante la falta de respeto.

- Lo primero, deja ese libro y mírame cuando te hablo, o acabará en la chimenea. - Draco se incorporó con un bufido. -¡Ponte recto, esas no son formas! Eres un Malfoy. -Draco le miró con una ceja alzada, al más puro estilo Malfoy, sacando una tensa sonrisa a su padre. - Bien, te quiero listo en media hora y elegante, tenemos algo que celebrar.

- ¿Y qué hay que celebrar? Que yo sepa no es ni tu cumpleaños, ni el de madre, y menos el mío. El Lughnasad* ya lo celebramos y aún falta para el equinoccio. ¿Qué celebramos?

- El comienzo de nuestro reinado, dragón.- Ante la cara escéptica de su hijo añadió- hoy llevamos a cabo un ataque. Matamos a cientos de muggles, y lo que es mejor, capturamos a Potter.

- ¿Potter? ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo planeabais esto, padre? ¿Quién lo organizó?

- Ya te enteraras, hijo. Todos lo sabréis en la fiesta de esta noche. Será iniciación ante el nuevo Lord, Draco.- El joven se sintió furioso, ni preguntarle siquiera, el muy cretino pensaba que quería seguir con su repugnante rol de lamebotas psicópata. - Espero que te toque matar a Potter, sería un gran honor - Draco palideció, matar a Harry… - ¡Vístete!

- Sí, padre-. Cuando Lucius salió, el joven mago pegó un puñetazo a la pared, tenía que sacar a Harry de allí, como fuera. Miró sus nudillos ensangrentados, esta noche le tocaba actuar, jugaría a los espías. Se preguntó cuántos de sus amigos y compañeros estarían esa noche con él.

**Fortaleza oscura, una hora después**

Draco observaba con repugnancia las paredes de la antigua mansión de Slytherin, ¿esa era la imponente Fortaleza oscura? Obviamente la maldad se encontraba en un estado de decadencia absoluto. Miró a los otros aspirantes, la mayoría parecían a punto de que les diera un síncope, el terror pintado en sus caras. Un poco más adelante distinguió la recia figura de Marcus Flint, su excapitán de quidditch, al parecer en esta ocasión no se había podido zafar.

El salón era imponente, parecía ser lo único decente de toda la fortaleza, el nuevo Lord los controlaba desde su trono. Draco checó todas las salidas, buscando por posibles rutas de escape, a su alrededor vio como otros jóvenes hacían lo mismo; tendría que informar a la Armada, eran jóvenes bien entrenados y serían miembros valiosos.

- Bienvenidos mis fieles mortífagos, han cumplido lo dicho. Es hora que una nueva generación de sangrepuras asuman el poder, con el sabio consejo de los mayores, por supuesto - los antiguos subordinados de su padre inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza, Zislat sonrió complacido.

Draco le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Una suave presión en la mano atrajo su atención, era Ibrahim Travers, un afiliado de la Armada en Durmstrang; el chico gesticuló hacia una esquina, Débora Robbins les devolvía la mirada desde una jaula.

- Saboread la sangre en el aire, escuchad los gritos, ¡esos son los muggles que han muerto hoy!, y muchos más les seguirán... Esa raza inútil que nos persiguió, matando a nuestras mujeres y niños. Esta vez no dejaremos que acaben con nuestro futuro, ¡antes acabaremos con ellos! Luchad por mi, por nosotros, por nuestra supervivencia, luchad por un futuro libre, un futuro en el que no tengamos que escondernos. Conseguid para mi un mundo de sangrepuras, un mundo en el que la escoria muggles se encuentre bajo la suela de nuestros zapatos, en el que nosotros gobernemos. Es mi destino limpiar Inglaterra, ¡y el mundo!, tal y como mi antepasado, el gran salazar Slytherin quería, pero necesito vuestra ayuda, mis leales mortífagos, juntos gobernaremos un nuevo mundo, ¡nuestro mundo!

Los mortífagos rugieron de alegría antes sus palabras, algunos jóvenes aspirantes alzaron la barbilla orgulloso. Draco no podía dejar de pensar que no lo había hecho del todo mal, aún tenía que pulir un poco la técnica, pero nada mal… aunque el Comandante lo hacía mejor, Potter tenía una vena dramática impresionante.

- Hoy es un gran día, mis amigos. No sólo hemos masacrado a cientos de inmundicias, tenemos unos cuantos ladrones de magia, mestizos y traidores entre nosotros, y lo que es más importante, al asesino de mi padre-. Harry apareció atado a un poste, estaba inconsciente. Parecía que le habían cerrado sus heridas para abrirle otras nuevas; tenía la espalda empapada en sangre. - El gran salvador del mundo mágico no es más que un mocoso que ha suplicado por su vida, pero a mí no me gustan los cobardes, ¡y le he dado su merecido! -con un movimiento de varita, los resto de tela de la camisa de Harry fueron retirados, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes y quemaduras. Draco se estremeció, apenas habían pasado tres horas desde el ataque, eran unos salvajes.

Tras un aguamenti y un rafmagn*, Potter quedó despierto y totalmente chamuscado. Draco vio como trataba de enfocar la vista y rió por lo bajo, Travers a su lado, sonrió. Todos en la Armada sabían que Harry llevaba las gafas por aparentar, se operó de la vista a los quince, pero decía que el enemigo le creyese cegato sin gafas era una ventaja a la hora de luchar, factor sorpresa le llamaba. Escaneó rápidamente la situación: atado, sin ninguna salida factible y sin fuerzas, no había escape posible; reconoció entre un grupo de jóvenes a Travers y Malfoy, ellos no podían ayudarlo, estaban representando un papel. Hizo como si se desmayara y se dispuso a observar entre las pestañas.

A una orden de Zislat, llevaron la jaula al medio de la sala. - Amigos, aquí está su premio, yo ya elegí mi pequeña adquisición - a su lado, una muchacha de unos 14 años temblaba: su piel blanca, pelo oscuro y ojos violeta resultaron demasiado exóticos para su desgracia. - Disfruten esta noche, mañana les convocaré para las iniciaciones.

En cuanto el Lord desapareció por el pasillo, con la chiquilla tras él, los mortífagos se lanzaron sobre la jaula para sacar a los prisioneros. Draco e Ibrahim trataron de acercarse a Débora, pero no llegaron a tiempo, un mortífago se la cargó al hombro y se desapareció con ella; nunca la volvieron a ver.

Cuando ambos hacían su andadura hacia Harry, se formó un pandemonium. Hechizos, gritos y algo de sangre, una figura pelirroja apareció armada con un cuchillo. Ambos oyeron el jadeo de Harry, se trataba de la hermana pequeña de Petunia y Lily Evans.

_Aclaraciones._

_* El Lughnasad es una de las festividades paganas celtas, se celebra el 1 de agosto. Marca el tiempo de cosecha y la maduración de las primeras frutas. Fue instaurada por Lugh, esposo de la diosa, en honor de su madre adoptiva. _

_*Rafmagn: electricidad en islandés._


	16. Chapter 14

**_Cap.14 - Laila Madison Evans_**

Cuando ambos hacían su andadura hacia Harry, se formó un pandemonium. Hechizos, gritos y algo de sangre, una figura pelirroja apareció armada con un cuchillo, ambos oyeron el jadeo de Harry, se trataba de la hermana pequeña de Petunia y Lily Evans.

Laila Madison Evans tenía siete años cuando murieron sus padres en un accidente de coche, inmediatamente pasó a estar bajo el cuidado de sus hermanas mayores. Pero el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, cientos de personas desaparecían todos los días, y por una vez, Lily y Petunia estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, en mandarla lejos. Aún recordaba cómo gritó y pataleo, quejándose, abrazándose a las piernas de ambas, pero fueron inflexibles. Un año después, estaba en un internado en Austria cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su hermana Lily y de su primo Richard; Petunia, incapaz de hacerse cargo de dos bebés y una niña pequeña, la dejó en el internado. Esa noche, se prometió a sí misma, que algún día pondría entre rejas a los criminales que destrozaron su familia.

Se tuvo que esforzar mucho para llegar donde estaba: a los 16 años consiguió una beca con "Special Operations Warrior Foundation" alegando que su padre luchó en las fuerzas especiales cuando era joven, a los 20 le dieron la opción de entrar en las SAS (Special Air Service), y tras muchísimo entrenamiento y ninguna visita a casa, se había licenciado hacía apenas cuatro meses. Era una de las benjaminas del regimiento y una de las pocas mujeres de las Fuerzas Especiales Británicas.

La mujer había ido a visitar a su familia por primera vez en casi seis años cuando se encontró en medio del ataque. Había llamado a sus compañeros y comenzado a luchar, pero una explosión la dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertó estaba en una jaula, con casi cincuenta personas, una muchacha de unos 19 años le explicó la situación. Se llamaba Debby y era bruja, como su hermana y sobrino, de hecho a este le conocía bastante bien.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la jaula se lanzó hacia delante, sabía por su cuñado James que muchos magos llevaban dagas al cinto, algo que la chica le había confirmado hace unos minutos, sólo tenía una oportunidad. En cuanto se hizo con la daga de uno, le asestó una puñalada en medio del pecho, a otro le cortó los tendones, a otro en el estómago; los magos, confusos por el repentino ataque, se lanzaban hechizos unos a otros.

Se encontró en medio del salón con la daga en alto y un montón de varitas apuntándola. Escaneó por una salida, y en el proceso distinguió a Harry atado a un poste, quien le devolvía la mirada atónito. El chico tenía unos doce años la última vez que le había visto, hablaban por teléfono en los veranos, pues no tenía tiempo para más, pero esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - un rubio platino se acercó a ella - un soldadito.

- Una, engendro, que no te engañe el pelo corto… - Lucius le pegó una bofetada, la chica permaneció firme.

- Te bajaré esos humos, muggle sarnosa - le acarició la línea de la mandíbula - eres hermosa, aunque pareces un poco ruda, pero me gustan salvajes…

- Antes muerta, mortífago - Laila le escupió a la cara, el rubio hizo un gesto de repugnancia y se dispuso a abofetear de nuevo a la joven, cuando cayó en algo.

- Nos conoces, ¿familiares magos?, ¿quiénes son para que les haga una visita?

- Ya os encargasteis de ello en su día, no sois más que una panda de asquerosos asesinos. ¡Todos vosotros! y me encargaré, de un modo u otro, ¡de borrar vuestra inmunda presencia de la Tierra!

Draco, Harry e Ibrahim vieron como Lucius la golpeaba de nuevo, los mortífagos a su alrededor miraban divertidos la escena. Ambos miembros de la Armada se acercaron a su Comandante aprovechando que los mortífagos estaban entretenidos, las cadenas tenían una contraseña, no podrían desatarle.

- No importa -susurró Harry- sacad a toda la gente que podáis. Sacadla a ella -indicó a la mujer soldado, ambos chicos le miraron extrañados. Cuando voltearon a mirarla, retrocedieron espantados: Lucius se había inclinado para besarla y la chica le mordió la lengua, sangre resbalaba por la boca del hombre.

- ¿Estás loco?, ¡nos matará antes de que podamos acercarnos! - Travers miró hacia la chica, Malfoy padre la estaba sometiendo a la maldición cruciatus, ella no gritaba, sólo le miraba desafiante. - Aunque todo hay que decirlo, es impresionante - recibió una mala mirada por parte de Harry, que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

- Es mi tía. - "Joder, la locura es cosa de familia" murmuró Draco. Harry le pegó una patada que sacó un gemido del rubio. - Sacadla de aquí como podáis y llevadla al cuartel.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, ella os puede ser de mucha ayuda, es miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. - Sonrió divertido - si pensáis que yo soy un tirano, esperad a tenerla a ella en los entrenamientos. - Ambos chicos se estremecieron de sólo pensarlo. - Coged el colgante de mi cuello, ella lo reconocerá, era de mi madre.

Draco se lo arrancó - este no es el escudo de armas de los Potter.

- Lo sé, mis tíos os contarán que significa. La palabra clave es "Bendraeg" - ambos Slytherin alzaron la vista, su educación sangrepura les había aportado muchos conocimientos. Observaron el colgante en su mano con renovado respeto.

- Si tenías un traslador especial, ¿por qué no… - por toda respuesta señaló las cadenas, inhibían la magia en tres metros a la redonda. - Claro… Yo voy, mi padre está al lado de la solda… de Evans -se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de Harry. El chico se alejó de ellos, algunos mortífagos aburridos se habían llevado a más prisioneros.

- ¿Estás seguro, Potter? No sabemos cuándo te podremos sacar - él asintió. - Cómo quieras, aún tienes que llevar a Nela a ese mundial.

- Dile que lo haré, que si hace falta me vestiré con tutú y patinaré por la pista - una risa amarga surgió de entre los labios del joven Malfoy.

- Sería digno de verse, el gran Harry Potter en mallas de lentejuelas. - Ambos vieron a Ibrahim acercarse a su padre y susurrarle algo al oído, el hombre rió y le pegó un empujón hacia la soldado.

Laila le miró con repugnancia, no podía hacer movimiento alguno mientras el chico la toqueteaba toda; Harry apretó los dientes, Travers se estaba pasando con el manoseo. La besó de lleno en la boca y le susurró al oído, ella no se inmutó. Con una risotada y una palmada en el trasero, Ibrahim se alejó de ella - muy usada padre, las prefiero vírgenes, gritan más.

- Disfrutaste, bastardo - Harry casi echaba espuma por la boca. "No te voy a decir que no, tu tía está buenísima, y ese cuerpazo…" al de Durmstrang casi se le caía la baba. Harry sonrió con malicia - estoy seguro que ellas estará encantada de volver a verte en el cuartel - el chico palideció. - Largaos antes de que os descubran, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que no estáis participando. Sacad a todos los que podáis, pero que no os descubran.

- Sí, jefe. - Draco sonrió cínicamente - la obra debe continuar.

Desde su lugar en el poste, Harry observó como sus compañeros se acercaban disimuladamente a los prisioneros que aún no habían sido cogidos, en su mayoría niños, pues a la mayoría de los mortífagos odiaban el llanto de los infantes. Su tía seguía montando el espectáculo, debían ir muy coordinados para que pareciese que el traslador especial, sacó a todos de allí.

- ¡Bendraeg! - con un estallido de luz, unos veinte prisioneros escaparon, treinta no corrieron la misma suerte. Laila miró burlonamente a Lucius antes de desaparecer, los motífagos miraban desconcertados. Harry sólo suspiró aliviado.

_ Árbol Genealógico de los Evans_

Richard Marcus Evans + Daffodil Annabeth Bendraeg

Anthony R. Evans + Madeleine O'Brian

Marcus Patrick Evans + Claire Fourret

Petunia M. Evans + Vernon Dursley

Lilian Mary Evans + James C. Potter

Laila Madison Evans (1973)

Richard M. Evans Fourret + Maryam Perséfone McDonald

Dudley A. Dursley

(06-1980)

Harry J. Potter

(31-6-1980)

Marcus R. Evans "Mark"

(5-5-1985)

Pimpinela M. Evans

" Nela"

(14-6-1987)

Violet A. Evans

"Viví"

(17-12-1991)

Anthony J. Evans

"Tony"

(17-12-1991)

Cala Hermione Evans

(10-8-1996)


	17. Chapter 15

**_Cap.15 - Interrogatorio Doloroso_**

- ¡Bendraeg! -con un estallido de luz, unos veinte prisioneros escaparon, treinta no corrieron la misma suerte. Laila miró burlonamente a Lucius antes de desaparecer, los mortífagos miraban desconcertados. Harry sólo suspiró aliviado.

**Cuartel de la Armada de Hogwarts, cerca de las 10:00 de la noche**

Tras el pacto firmado entre McGonagall y la Capitana, los chicos Weasley se habían dedicado a explayarse en explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de la Armada.

Hermione había desaparecido tras la puerta del despacho junto a unos serios Blaise Zabini, Anthony Goldstein y Pansy Parkinson. Cada tanto aparecían miembros de la Armada que luego salían apresuradamente del despacho. Los de la Orden quedaron asombrados al ver salir a Ernie Macmillan con un montón de pergaminos flotando tras él y dibujando números de colores en el aire.

Entre tanto, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, quien había sido traído por un entusiasmado Dobby para disgusto del hombre, interrogaban a los hermanos Evans.

- Dejen que me presente como es debido, vosotros me conocéis, pero yo no. Soy Remus Lupin, y cómo supongo que sabréis, era un buen amigo de vuestros padres y tíos, Severus fue el mejor amigo de Lily durante su infancia, y cómo ya habréis deducido, Minerva es tía del padre de Harry.

- Todo eso lo sabíamos, Harry nos dijo. De lo que no estábamos muy seguros era de si en verdad usted era pariente de mi primo, él nunca dijo nada. - Nela miraba curiosa, intentando distinguir rasgos Potter en la mujer, salvo el pelo negro y las gafas, no podía encontrar ninguna otra similitud.

La anciana suspiró -si ha visto el árbol familiar, no debería haberle extrañado demasiado. Supongo que tenía miedo de confirmarlo dado las circunstancias.

- Él la admira, profesora. Creo que pensaba más en su seguridad - Mark mostró una sonrisa compungida. - Siempre piensa en la seguridad de todos excepto en la suya propia.

- Mark, Nela, ¿cómo descubristéis el engaño de Dumbledore?

- Pues fue de casualidad, ¿sabéis? Acabábamos de volver de Estados Unidos, ni siquiera teníamos casa, vivíamos alquilados mientras mis padres buscaban y cómo era el aniversario de la muerte de la bisabuela Beth nos encontramos en el cementerio. Mi padre y sus primas siempre habían estado muy unidos a la bisabuela, por lo que nos encontramos a tía Tuney allí; inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del engaño.

- Fue raro - Nela, que en aquel momento tenía cinco años, frunció el ceño. - Primero se miraron con los ojos abiertos como búhos, luego se gritaron de todo, para finalmente abrazarse y romper a llorar-. Los adultos sois extraños. - Mark rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana.

- El caso, después de tranquilizarse papá interrogó a tía Tuney. Allí es cuando el asunto se puso feo -los adultos fruncieron el ceño-. La tía tuvo que confesarle a papá lo que el Vernon les hacía, y lo que sospechaba que había hecho a mi primo; les pidió ayuda.

- Fue horrible cuando llegamos a la casa.

- Sí -Mark suspiró.- No recuerdo mucho de ese momento, sólo los gritos y a mi madre y tía Petunia llorando. Nosotros estábamos en otra sala con mis primos, Dudley estaba normal, preocupado, pero bien; en cambio Harry. ¿Sabéis que la primera impresión que tuve de Harry es que era un marciano? -rió amargamente, Nela se estremeció. Los adultos endurecieron el gesto al ver la reacción de los hermanos. - Para mi mentalidad de siete años, Harry era raro, muy raro. Ahora sé que estaba totalmente traumado: no hablaba, no comía, apenas dormía, y cada vez que le tocaban se ponía a temblar, ni siquiera enfocaba la vista, estaba ido.

- ¿Había abusado de él? - el chico asintió.

- Mamá me explicó el año pasado, dijo que ya tenía edad para saberlo y esa era la razón por la que nunca nos dejaba con Vernon. Harry se estaba volviendo loco, pero no por el abuso en sí, que también, sino porque recordaba las sensaciones de las veces anteriores. Cada vez que el cerdo le forzaba, mi primo percibía una doble sensación, la del momento y otra anterior que inconscientemente sentía a pesar de los hechizos de memoria. Mamá dijo que algo como eso no se puede borrar, ni el mejor de los obliviates podría borrar esos recuerdos del subconsciente de Harry, siempre estarían allí.

Remus y Minerva se llevaron las manos al rostro totalmente horrorizados. El lobo enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, conteniendo un sollozo. En cambio Minerva, en un arrebato poco común en ella, comenzó a destruir uno de los sofás desocupados.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ese muggle bastardo tiene que dar gracias de estar muerto!, si no le daría yo una muerte mucho menos clemente que incluiría una buena tanda de cruciatus y despellejarlo vivo, para luego desmembrarlo dejando que se desangre. - Todos se volvieron con sorpresa hacia Severus, varios rostros presentaban un color de lo más verdoso. - ¿Qué? ¿si es lo que todos pensabais hacer?

Minerva rió entre sollozos mirando a Severus con los ojos abiertos. Los gemelos se dedicaban a mirar al profesor como si un foco les hubiese deslumbrado, el resto de adultos le miraban con una sonrisita divertida.

- Sigue, Mark. - Remus tenía los ojos rojos. - Cuenta lo que recuerdes.-

- Bien, después de eso, sé que mamá se dedicó a quitar hechizos de encima de todos, especialmente de mi primo. Papá le pegó una paliza a la ballena - el niño sonrió divertido - y luego mi madre le dejó en estado vegetativo cerca de tres semanas. Tenía que pensar qué harían con él. Todos se volcaron mucho en Harry, sobretodo tía Petunia, quien se sentía muy culpable de no haberlo protegido lo suficiente.

Para sorpresa de los adultos fue Nela la que continuó hablando - pero Harry no se recuperaba, seguía raro. Mamá le llevó al psicólogo, y comenzó a hablar más, pero seguía alejándose de todos los chicos (varones), incluso de Mark. - Todos, pues los Weasley se habían acercado mientras que ellos hablaban, miraron al pelirrojo, quien asintió apesadumbrado. - Mamá dice...decía que yo le hice mucho bien, al igual que Viví y Tony. Con nosotros estaba tranquilo, se comportaba igual que un niño pequeño, jugaba y nos entretenía con historias -se volvió hacia Ron- eran vuestras aventuras.

- ¿Qué aventuras? - Ronald palideció ante la pregunta de su madre, los gemelos y Ginny sonrieron divertidos.

- Ya sabe : escapadas de noche, salvar dragoncitos, entrar en la sección prohibida, enfrentarse a un perro de tres cabezas, jugar un ajedrez gigante, enfrentarse a un troll… - Conforme Nela hablaba, Molly Weasley iba adquiriendo un alarmante color rojizo - entrar al bosque prohibido, quemar la túnica de Snape, encontrar un espejo super mágico…

- ¡Ronald Weasley!, ¿qué es lo que has hecho durante todos estos años en ese condenado colegio?

- ¡Pero si eso sólo fue en primero! - las inocentes palabras de Nela provocaron las carcajadas de todos los hermanos Weasley y Mark, una fría sonrisa en Snape, un brillo de diversión en los dorados ojos de Remus, una expresión de sorpresa en Minerva y un gesto preocupado de Arthur. - ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? Un troll, un cerbero, ¡el bosque prohibido, Ronald Bilius!, ¿tú sabes lo que hay en ese horrendo bosque? ¡por algo está prohibido!

- ¿Pero qué son esos gritos? - una preocupada Hermione asomó la cabeza fuera del despacho, sólo para verse arrastrada ante Molly Weasley y recibir la bronca junto a su novio. Blaise, Pansy y Anthony miraban la escena con una amplia sonrisa, ¿no todos los días veías a los grandes Capitanes de la Armada siendo regañados como niños de parvulario?

- Y en cuanto a ti, Hermione. Pensaba qué era más responsables, que…

Un estruendo se oyó en toda la sala y tres figuras aparecieron, inmediatamente todos apuntaron con sus varitas hacia los recién llegados. A dos las reconocieron, Ritchie Coote y Thomas Warren que habían desaparecido esa misma mañana durante el ataque, y una mujer joven, de corto cabello pelirrojo.

Tras comprobar que eran ellos realmente, ambos jóvenes fueron despachados a la enfermería, no así la mujer. A unos cuantos de ellos les resultaba familiar, y eso es lo que les hacía desconfiar.

- ¿Laila Evans? - los niños Evans abrieron unos ojos como platos, ellos no habían conocido a su tía en esos seis años. Y su apariencia actual distaba mucho de las fotos de la jovencita que guardaba su tía Petunia en casa.

La mujer les miró por un momento aturdida, varios de los rostros le resultaban conocidos. Se frotó los ojos azules intentando enfocar la vista, dos de ellos le recordaban tiempos mucho mejores, tiempos de risa y mimos, cuando aún vivía su hermana Lilian. - ¿Lunático?, ¿Severus? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Y Harry?


	18. Chapter 16

La mujer les miró por un momento aturdida, varios de los rostros le resultaban conocidos. Se frotó los ojos azules intentando enfocar la vista, dos de ellos le recordaban tiempos mucho mejores, tiempos de risa y mimos, cuando aún vivía su hermana Lilian. - ¿Lunático?, ¿Severus? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Y Harry?

- ¡¿Harry?! - Minerva se acercó hacia ella, pero ante la dura mirada de la soldado retrocedió. - Sí, Harry, mi sobrino. Estaba en esa sala del demonio conmigo, pensaba que esos mini espías también lo sacarían. - Se dirigieron miradas confusas unos a otros.

- ¡Esa cadena es de Harry! - Nela se lanzó hacia la mano de la chica, pero ella le pegó un pequeño empujón. - Él nunca se la quita, ¡nunca! ¿por qué la tienes tú? - Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿es...est...está muerto?

- ¡No!, o al menos eso espero. ¿Dices que nunca se la quita?

- Nunca, era de tía Lily. Desde que tía Tuney se la dio, nunca se la ha quitado. Dice que sólo se la quitará el día que se la dé a su hija… - el miedo y la preocupación flotaban en el ambiente.

- Niñato estúpido, igual que el descerebrado de su padre…- levantó la vista de la medalla-. Supongo que tu eres la hija de Richard, Pimpinela - la niña hizo una mueca ante su nombre, la soldado sonrió-. Sí, tu padre fue especialmente cruel al llamarte así, pienso acabar con esa tradición familiar si algún día me caso. - Se giró hacia el chico - y tu Marcus.

- Mark.

- Mark, entonces. ¿Dónde están tus padres? Hay que sacar a Harry de ese sitio, ¡pero ya! - el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza. - Mark, ¿dónde están Mary y Rick? - ninguno se atrevió a contestar. - ¡Por el amor del cielo!, ¿dónde están mi primo y su esposa? - Miró a Remus totalmente asustada, él negó con la cabeza.

- Están muertos, pequeña - Laila se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano.

- ¿Tuney y Dudley? - le tembló notablemente la voz.

- No sabemos -se giró hacia la chica de pelo castaño, la reconoció como la mejor amiga de su sobrino; Harry le había enviado fotos del colegio. - Harry consiguió ponerlos a salvo, pero no tenemos idea de dónde los mandó, suponemos que les dió instrucciones para encontrarnos.

- Hermione, ¿verdad? Puedes hacer gala de esa inteligencia que tanto alaba mi sobrino y explicarme qué diablos ha pasado -la muchacha se sonrojó. - Llegué a casa de mi hermana, después de una mierda de misión en la que casi muero, y me encuentro la calle totalemente destruida, motífagos matando gente y el cuerpo del asqueroso de Vernon tieso en la puerta. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

- Antes, ¿qué sabes de Harry? - Laila levantó la vista para encontrarse con los rostros expectantes de casi veinte personas*, la mayoría rondarían la edad de su sobrino o un poco mayores, por lo que seguramente eran sus amigos.

- No sé mucho. Me desperté en una jaula con unas cincuenta personas. Una bruja, Debby -varios grititos ante el nombre, la soldado les miró extrañada- me explicó que había habido una especie de ataque terrorista y que éramos prisioneras, se sorprendió bastante al saber que era tía de Harry. Oye, ¿es que Harry no habla nunca de mi en la escuela?, la mayoría presumirían que su tía trabaja en la SAS -esta vez fueron los ojos de Hermione los que se abrieron como platos, la mujer le sonrió con suficiencia. -

- La verdad es que Harrison apenas habla de su vida - hubo varios sentimientos ante lo dicho por Blaise.

- Retiro lo dicho, Lily fue mucho más cruel al elegir su nombre - Remus sonrió ligeramente. - El caso, en cuanto pude me hice con una daga, me cargué unos cuantos mortios antes de que me rodearan, es entonces cuando vi a Harry. Tenía muchísimas heridas, creo que el bastardo siseante se ha ensañó bastante con él, y las manos atadas a un poste por unas cadenas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cadenas?, ¡descríbelas!

- Yo que sé, Snape. Probablemente cadenas especiales, viendo que vuestros amiguitos espías no pudieron liberarlo. Por cierto, a vuestro espiíta de acento raro, le voy a cortar las manos, se pasó de manoseo cuando me entregó el colgante.

- ¿Espía de acento raro? Ibrahim es el único que se me ocurre -Ron se encogió ante la mirada de Hermione-. ¡Perdón!, no nombres, ya no hablo - se tapó la boca con la mano.

- Será ese -miró con algo de recelo al chico-. Despues dije la palabra clave y aparecí aquí, con esos dos que han huido por patas.

- ¿Y Debby?, ¿por qué no apareció con vosotros? - Laila se encogió de hombros-. Tendrá que preguntarles a Draco e Ian.

- Ahora es vuestro turno, ¿qué ha sido todo eso? Pensé que lo de los mortífagos había terminado con la muerte de mi hermana… - varias miradas sorprendidas.

- ¿Ni Petunia ni Richard te dijeron nada? - la expresión incrédula de Snape se dibujó en todos los rostros. - Siéntate, esto va para rato. ¡Granger!, manda a la panda de chismosos a otro lado. ¡Ah! y que traigan té y pociones calmantes, las vamos a necesitar. - Hermione fue a protestar, pero antes un gesto de Remus cerró la boca. - Lupin, Minerva, Weasley, Ronald y Granger, necesitaré vuestra ayuda. Los demás, ¡largaos de aquí o mi actuar en Hogwarts será piadoso comparado con lo que os haré! - La sala se vació rápidamente, al tiempo que un par de solícitos elfos servían el té.

Al otro lado del cuartel de la Armada

- Ritchie, Thomas, ¿estáis bien? Oh, ¡qué gusto verlos vivos! - Vicky Frobisder y Abigail Thomson se lanzaron sobre ellos, estrujándolos entre sus brazos.

- Vicky, suelta, no puedo respirar. - La chica se separó de un sonrojado Ritchie Coote. En cambio Thomas parecía disfrutar plenamente de los mimos de su chica.

- Chicos, ¿y mi prima? - ambos bajaron la cabeza, Demelza estalló en llanto. Dennis Creevey la atrajo hacia él permitiendo que llorara en su hombro.

- Lo siento, Demelza. No pudimos hacer nada, fueron directos a por las mujeres.

- ¿Sab... sabéis qué pensaban hacerle? - Demelza les miró con los ojos rojos del llanto y temblando, Dennis aún la sostenía contra él. Los hombres en la sala se miraron entre sí, ninguno tenía valor para decirle a la muchacha el muy posible destino de su prima, Demelza adoraba a Debby y no querían que se quedase con esa imagen como último recuerdo de ella.

- Robbins, no es tan difícil de adivinar. Son hombres y mortífagos, imaginate para que quieren a cualquier mujer - el puño de Demelza dejó tumbada a Romilda. Esta parpadeó confusa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡cómo te atreves a hablar de lo de mi prima con tanta desvergüenza? - Romilda se sonrojó ante las miradas de sus compañeros. - ¿Te gustaría estar en su lugar acaso? ¿te gustaría estar en su lugar, eh? Es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? Por eso siempre vas enseñando las bragas, ¿verdad? ¡No eres más que una zo…- Demelza se desmayó tras el desmaius de Dennis, el chico la llevó en brazos hasta el sillón.

- Discúlpala, Vane. Ahora mismo no está en sus cabales, pero tu también deberías morderte la lengua antes de hablar. Piensa un poco lo que dices, esta no es una de vuestras peleas habituales. Débora ha desaparecido en manos de esa panda de engendros, y sabe Dios lo que le están haciendo en estos momentos.

- Lo siento, yo, no pretendía - la chica comenzó a llorar. La mayoría de sus compañeros la miraban sin decir nada. Romilda Vane había madurado mucho durante la guerra, pero aún quedaban rastros de esa niña caprichosa y engreída que había sido. No tenía amigos entre los de sus curso, dado cómo se había comportado con ellos en el colegio, pero se llevaba estupendamente con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las tres formaban el trío de chismosas de la Armada. - Mejor me voy.

Lisa Turpin apareció con semblante serio por el pasillo, miró con indiferencia al grupo que estaba allí e hizo una seña a ambos escapistas para que entraran en la enfermería. - Toma Dennis, dásela a Demelza. Dormirá toda la noche, pero es lo que necesita en estos momentos. Puedes quedarte con ella esta noche, pero a primera hora quiero que te reportes ante tu hermano, él te explicará lo que sea que hablemos en la reunión.

- Gracias, Lisa - ella le sonrió y volvió a entrar. Jimmy Peakes, Abigail Thomson y Vicky Frobisder se quedaron a esperar a sus amigos mientras Dennis se llevaba a Demelza a su cuerto.

Despacho nº10, Cuartel General

Susan Bones se paseaba por su despacho ante la mirada de un apático Terry Boot. Tenía en sus manos una larga lista y no paraba de morder la pluma con la que escribía.

- Me acaban de confirmar la casi segura muerte de Débora Robbins - Susan se secó las lágrimas. - ¿Ha cuánto asciende el cómputo total?

- 300 muertes, doce de ellas mágicos; cinco eran miembros o afiliados de la Armada: los Evans, Demelza Robbins, Jack Dorney y la ; el resto eran aurores y ciudadanos.

- ¿Causas de las muertes?

- En los muggles son diversas: derrumbes de edificios, maldiciones, heridas… Maryam Evans muerta por la espalda con la maldición asesina, Richard Evans por el revienta entrañas -ambos hicieron una mueca, esa muerte era terriblemente dolorosa y la maldición se tenía que aplicar con la varita haciendo contacto en la piel; seguramente un par de motífagos habían sujetado a Rick mientras otros lanzaba la maldición. De esto los niños nunca se tendrían que enterar, hacía media hora Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin y Beth Zabini habían reconstruido el cuerpo. - Jack Dorvey, sectusempra, salvamento no llegó a tiempo. A la se le derrumbó una viga encima cuando franqueaba el paso a unos niños hacia su casa.

- ¿Heridos? - Susan estaba tremendamente pálida.

- Todos han sido dados de alta excepto cinco. Zacharias Smith ha perdido el brazo, han tenido que sedarlo, se ha puesto histérico. Justin Finch-Fletcher, herida de bala, se desvió de su trayectoria. Richard Davies ha quedado temporalmente sordo, está algo inestable mientras recupera la audición. Lavender Brown, sectusempra, le están reponiendo la sangre, saldrá mañana. Davy Cathal, maldición infecciosa, aún la están controlando.

- ¿Desaparecidos?

- Sólo uno, el Comandante. ¡Dios! -Terry pegó un puñetazo en la mesa - si el bastardo de Dumbledore hubiese llegado tal y cómo es su deber, no habría tantas pérdidas.

- Lo sé, es increíble todo lo que se puede esconder tras una buena fachada, ¿verdad?

Depósito: armas y artilugios, Cuartel de la Armada

- ¡Ahora viene la parte divertida! - Seamus se frotó las manos ante la mirada divertida de Dean.

- No seas crío, las armas son impresionantes ¿has visto la espada con la empuñadura de zafiros?

- Sí, la he visto. Pero la mitad de esas armas no puedo tocarlas, la magia de sangre no lo permite. ¿Deberíamos sugerir a los capitanes el contratar a un herrero mágico?

Dean se encogió de hombros - Depende del presupuesto, pero tengo entendido que las mejores armas son la de los duendes, y esas no son precisamente baratas. Además, existe esa ley de devolver la manufactura duende a la muerte del comprador, no compensa.

- Pero…

- ¡No! Si yo me compró un arma mágica, para lo que tendría que vender la mitad de mis órganos en el mercado negro, me gustaría heresarsela a mis hijos. Claro, si sobrevivimos a esto…- Seamus le apretó el hombro intentando confortarlo.

- Estará bien, todos estaremos bien, ya lo verás. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- Bombas y explosivos.

- Sí, mi parte favorita. Haber queda una caja de veinte granadas de mano y otra en la que sólo quedan cinco. Dos bombas de rebote y cinco antipista, de éstas últimas hay que comprar, son las que usan el ejército aéreo. ¿De dónde consigue Harry todas estas cosas?

- No tengo ni idea, espero que Ron y Hermione sepan. Pero tiene que conocer gente muy chunga o muy importante para esto.

- Nuestro Harrito resultó una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh?

- Eso parece. Sigue contando antes de que se me acalambre la mano.

- Dos bombas incendiarias, bombas de racimo y elementos para fabricar bombas caseras, ¿crees que me dejarían experimentar?

- Seamus, podemos seguir, la reunión es en hora y media - ante la mirada de cachorrito apaleado de su amigo, sonrió - y te dejaran, teniendo en cuenta que explotas todo lo que tocas, el éxito está asegurado.

- Hay que reponer pociones: tenemos de sobra de veritaserum, anima view y supratempus, pero necesitamos dupla-force, oniric, invisibility, y animagus temporalis.

- Bien, ¿y las de sanación?

- Es Padma la que controla esas, están son originales, todas fabricadas por los gemelos y la pequeña Greengrass, esa niña tiene una mente maquiavélica - Seamus se estremeció.

- Es slytherin, ¿qué esperabas? Pasemos a seguridad y espionaje.

- Están todos: microcámaras, micrófonos, escuchas, audífonos y localizadores. Aún no entiendo como Justin monta estas cositas.

- Yo lo que no entiendo es cómo pasando nueve meses al año en un sitio donde no hay informática, sea un hacker tan bueno. Ahora balística.

- La mayoría no llevábamos pistolas hoy, así que sólo habrá que comprar una caja. Toca sección Sortilegios Weasley.

Dean dejó la lista aún lado, ambos se comportaban como niños con un juguete nuevo. Pasándose varios objetos uno a otro. Los gemelos Weasley habían diseñado artilugios y ofensivos exclusivos para la Armada. Además de los ya conocidos "polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea" y bombas féridas, el depósito contaba con "pisa-paraliza", "electroboom", "canicas petrea", gas lacrimógeno, gas Orfeo, hunt-dreamer y hangfoot, todas de naturaleza ofensiva y tan sencillas de usar como para lanzarlas al aire o dejar que los mortífagos las pisen.

- ¿Qué hay de utilidad en las pastillas vomitivas o el turrón sangranarices? - preguntó Dean desconcertado.

- Que si te acercas mucho se la embutes en la boca, ¡así! - Seamus tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo a la enfermería quien vomitaba o sangraba a intervalos. Hermione les iba a matar por no terminar el inventario.


	19. Chapter 17

- Que si te acercas mucho se la embutes en la boca, ¡así! - Seamus tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo a la enfermería quien vomitaba o sangraba a intervalos. Hermione les iba a matar por no terminar el inventario.

Salón principal del cuartel de la Armada de Hogwarts, 12:00

El salón estaba a rebosar. Los invitados pertenecientes a la "Orden del Fénix", Madame Longbottom, Andrómeda Tonks y Laila Evans miraban con los ojos como platos a los cerca de 100 miembros y/o afiliados de la Armada.

Moody, quien con su ojo mágico veía a través de las capas estaba al borde del infarto. En ese salón estaban prácticamente todos los herederos de las grandes familias que aún existían, grandes promesas del ministerio y del ámbito económico e intelectual, incluso distinguió un joven inefable. Le parecía inconcebible que Potter hubiese podido reunir bajo su mando a tanta gente, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo, si al chico le diese por convertirse en el próximo señor oscuro, no dudaba de que ganaría.

A estas alturas, ya había caído que según su rango, cada miembro llevaba una banda en el brazo. Potter en teoría llevaría negro, los Capitanes llevaban azul marino, los Generales dorado, los Tenientes negro con el color de la casa de la que estaban al mando y los Oficiales llevaban bandas del color de su casa. Así mismo, encontraba otros dos grupos a los que no tenía clasificados, unos llevaban banda morada y otros gris.

El ejército de la Armada se encontraba dividido en cuatro gruesas columnas, al frente de cada columna un Teniente o jefe de casa, y en tres de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, se ubicaba un General. Los de bandas grises y moradas, que eran muy pocos, habían estado hablando hasta hacía dos minutos con Ronald y Granger; el resto de encapuchados estaban sentados cómodamente en los sillones.

- Buenas noches a todos, siento llamarlos así de improviso, pero ha ocurrido algo-. No hizo falta que la chica levantáse la voz, sabía imponerse; ante esto Kingsley, Tonks y el propio Moody asintieron con aprobación, Potter había hecho bien al elegirla como su segundo. - Hoy ha habido un ataque que nos ha tomado de imprevisto, nuestros espías no pudieron averiguarlo antes de que sucediese, y ello nos ha costado muchas pérdidas.

- 288 Civiles muggles, en muchos casos la familia completa, desde el bebé recién nacido hasta la abuela - el vozarrón de Ronald Weasley resonó en la sala. - 12 Magos y brujas: 5 de ellos aurores, 2 civiles mágicos que quisieron ayudar y 5 de los nuestros.

- Los fallecidos son Débora Katniss Robbins, 19 años y miembro de la Armada desde hace dos. Jack Dorney, 23 años, asesor financiero y afiliado de la Armada desde hace tres años. Madame Arabella Figg, espía de Dumbledore y de la Orden -exclamaciones de sorpresa vinieron de la zona de los invitados-. Richard y Maryam Evans, 41 y 38 años, cofundadores de la Armada, profesores, consejeros y amigos.

Ron tomó aire intentando conseguir un poco de valor.- Y un desaparecido en combate, Harrison James Potter - murmullos se dejaron oír por toda la sala. - Theodore Nott, como Jefe de Espionaje, os explicará la situación.

- Buenas tardes, cómo muy bien ha dicho el Capitán, Harrison se encuentra desaparecido, pero no muerto. Se encuentra ahora mismo en la Fortaleza Oscura, y como podréis adivinar, el acceso no es fácil. Tenemos a dos de los nuestros arriesgando el pellejo allí ahora mismo, informándonos cada media hora.

- Nott, ¿cómo está la situación allí en este momento? - un encapuchado sin banda fue el que habló.

- Relativamente buena para el comandante y horrible para el resto de prisioneros -muchas cabezas bajaron al adivinar que una de esas prisioneras era Débora. - Por lo que nos han informado, tras una tanda de cruciatus por el escape de prisioneros, Zislat ha vuelto con su presa de la noche y ha dejado a sus hombres montando una orgía de sexo y sangre. Nuestros dos compañeros opinan que será imposible encontrar a alguno con vida mañana.

- ¿Y Potter?, ¿qué pasará con él? - está vez todos le miraron expectantes, Teo se revolvió un poco incómodo.

- No han podido hacer nada, las cadenas eran especiales, nada de magia en tres metros a la redonda.

- ¿Y lo van a dejar allí?, ¡tenemos que rescatarlo! - murmullos indignados llenaban la estancia, voces se comenzaron a alzar.

- ¡Ahora no podemos hacer nada!, y lo sabéis. Necesitamos un plan, tenemos que averiguar cuales son las debilidades de la Fortaleza, el número de guardias y residentes, las defensas, y para eso necesitamos que nuestros espías no sean descubiertos. Hoy se han arriesgado mucho sacando a tanta gente, para nuestra suerte el nuevo Lord no le dió importancia. - La voz de Ron temblaba - todos sabéis que Harry es mi mejor amigo, soy el primero en quererlo sacar, pero estamos siguiendo sus mismas órdenes. Porque caiga uno, no tiene que caer el resto, por eso hay una jerarquía, para que siempre quede alguien al mando.

- Peggo, Haggy nos gescataguía a nosotgos…

- Lo sabemos, pero solo seguimos órdenes, él mismo se lo dijo a nuestros contactos. Además, Zislat no va a matarle todavía, quiere algo de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, lo lógico sería venganza, pero reteniéndolo no la conseguiría, o por lo menos no del todo - un slytherin fue el que habló.

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos idea, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que eso no lo tenía planeado, incluso los mismos mortífagos se encuentran confundidos con su actuar. - Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano y apareció una copa de whisky, a la que dió un largo trago. - Bien, hoy ha sido un día horrendo, pero también hemos conseguido algo: hemos desenmascarado al mayor farsante del último siglo, Albus Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ha participado directa e indirectamente en la desaparición o muerte de varias familias antiguas y valiosos miembros de la comunidad mágica. Todos sabíamos que él llevó con sus maquinaciones al nacimiento de Voldemort, pero hizo mucho más - Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso calcado al de su mejor amigo.

- Provocó la muerte de todos los Potter desde 1943, incluidos los padres de Harry. La muerte de los gemelos Prewett, acabando con la línea masculina de la familia y por lo tanto, con el apellido y la familia en sí. El inefable Caradoc Deaborn, la locura de los Longbotton y el exterminio del Clan McKinnon-. La sala había quedado en completo silencio, incluso aquellos que ya sabía, el conocer la verdad sobre alguien que hizo tanto mal bajo una máscara de bondad, ponía enfermos a la mayoría.

También provocó la caída de la Casa de los Black - muchos se volvieron hacia Tonks, quien permanecía seria; incluso su característico color de pelo rosa había pasado a un gris desvaído. - Lo ha confesado hoy en el Departamento de Aurores, Hermione te pasaré los disfraces. Apoyó y organizó la confabulación contra Orión Black, jefe de la Casa; mi tío Orión había sido en su juventud amigo de Charlus Potter y ello le hizo colocarse en el bando neutral, pero descubrió parte del juego de Dumbledore. Gracias a sus intrigas mi tío fue asesinado y se erigió un nuevo jefe quien se decantaba por la oscuridad, esto ha llevado a la práctica desaparición de la familia. Quedamos siete Blacks de lo que antes era una gran y poderosa familia, y sólo dos conservan el apellido.

- Todo de lo que hemos hablado será publicado en el "Veritas", que saldrá por primera vez al público mañana. ¿Luna?

- Gracias Hermione. Como Jefe de Prensa soy la encargada de distribuir la verdad, "Veritas" es un diario bañado en veritaserum, por lo tanto, nunca dirá una mentira.

- El periódico de mañana está casi terminado, debemos añadir lo que dijo la -Tonks y unas cuantas imágenes - Colin fue el que habló. - Además, el "Quisquilloso", del que nuestra Luna es propietaria, se ha encargado de entrevistar a muchos testigos del ataque, muggles y mágicos.

- También se le ha enviado una nota al "Profeta," indicando lugar y fecha del ataque, y el número de muertos, nos hemos asegurado de que no consiga más información. - Dos figuras encapuchadas chocaron las manos, Luna sonrió indulgente. - En esta primera tanda, queremos que el periódico llegue a cada hogar de Europa que cuenta por lo menos con un mago en su familia. La comunidad mágica tiene derecho a saber la verdad, nosotros somos los encargados de hacer que la realidad sea entendida por todos, y por ello, debemos contribuir de algún modo: necesitamos los elfos de sus familias por esta noche, ocuparemos nuestras lechuzas particulares, las del Cuartel y, por supuesto, a Issin.

- Ya habéis oído chicos, esta noche necesitaremos todos lo elfos posibles. Los del Cuartel y el resto de propiedades Black y Potter están a nuestra disposición, pero no son suficientes - Hermione parecía ligeramente disgustada ante la idea.

- Ahora os podéis marchar, pero no os olvidéis de los elfos - las figuras fueron desapareciendo, cuando algunos de los invitados lo intentaron, no pudieron. La casa estaba conectada a la esencia de los miembros de la Armada, ni un campo anti-aparición podría impedir que se fuesen.- Teniente Durmstrang - un hombre con banda morada se acercó a Ron- en cuanto llegué Ian, informadnos; dile que queremos un reporte antes de las 12:00 del mediodía.

Cuando la mayoría ya habían desaparecido, quedaban los Capitanes, Generales y Tenientes de la Armada, además de todos los invitados, los gemelos Weasley entraron con varias botellas de licor en los brazos. Sirvieron un vaso a todos los que estaban y alzaron la copa.

- ¡Por nuestros amigos caídos hoy y el Comandante! Salud - todos brindaron, incluso Mark dio un par de tragos. ¡Por Jack, Debby, la , Rick y Mary! ¡Por Harry Potter!

Todos al unísono - ¡por Harry Potter!


	20. Chapter 18

_Cap.18 - PRENSA Y RADIO_

**8:00 a.m., en medio de la nada**

Dudley llevaba despierto cerca de una hora, se había dedicado a explorar los alrededores, encontró unas pocas zarzas con las primeras moras de la temporada; eso junto con algo de comida que Harry le había dado, sería el desayuno.

Suspiró, leyendo los documentos en la carpeta, en verdad Harry se había encargado de todo. Madeline y Anthony O'Brian eran unos escoceses con una vida nada parecida a la suya. Harry, de algún modo, había conseguido certificados de nacimiento, de empadronamiento en Edimburgo, un carnet de conducir tanto para él como para sus padres, un contrato de trabajo para sus padres, los reportes de su supuesta escuela… había diseñado toda una vida para que empezasen desde cero; incluso creó un par de cuentas bancarias a su nombre.

- Pensó en todo, ¿eh? - se volvió bruscamente. Petunia Evans tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, unas profundas ojeras y un rictus de preocupación se dibujaba en su boca.

- Sí. Lo que no me explico es cómo consiguió hacer todo esto, y sobre todo, cuánto tiempo llevaba planeándolo.

- A lo primero si te puedo responder. La familia Potter es poderosa incluso en el mundo muggle, de hecho Harry debe tener un asiento en la Cámara de Lores - la quijada de Dudley casi tocó el suelo. - Habrá sido cuestión de mover contactos, cobrar favores y un poco de magia, además teniendo en cuenta quien es en el mundo mágico, no me extrañaría que hubiese hablado con el Primer Ministro muggle. Es héroe nacional y por lo que me contó, nuestro Primer Ministro sabe de su papel en la guerra y que él tuvo mucho que ver en la salvación de Inglaterra, no me extrañaría, con toda la jeta que ha desarrollado, que la haya pedido algún favorcito.

- Y el Ministro no se podría negar, sería mala idea poner al mayor mago actual en su contra, ¿cierto?

- Cierto - Petunia sonrió débilmente. - Pásame los documentos, quiero echarles un vistazo - la mujer se concentró en los papeles por un rato. - Me ha puesto el nombre de mamá…

- En realidad, no. Tu ya te llamas Madeleine, que no lo utilices es otra cosa - ella le miró con el ceño fruncido-. Lo que no encuentro es el documento sobre contactar con la Armada.

- Dividamonos los papeles, yo este montón y tú el de la derecha.

**Teach Chnoc, Irlanda 10:00 a.m.**

Seamus entró pegando un portazo, su madre, que estaba lavando los trastos sucios le miró con reproche.

- Pensé que esa galopada por los prados te calmaría. ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?

- ¿Has leído el periódico? -la le miró confusa- por lo que veo no, cuando lo veas y dejes de pensar que ahora estamos en un mundo rosa y con finales felices, hablamos. Mamá, tú te habrás desentendido de esta guerra, pero te recuerdo, que también es tu mundo.

Seamus desapareció escaleras arriba, ya en su casa, tras la reunión en el cuartel, no había podido dormir. Pesadillas de la batalla de ayer se hacían presentes en su mente, y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estarían sus amigos. Se tiró en la cama, jugando con su varita, hoy volvería al cuartel, pediría permiso a sus padres y pasaría el resto del verano entrenando, además, estaba seguro de que a los niños les vendría bien un poco de compañía.

Bajó a la cocina ya con la bolsa de deporte al hombro, hacía tiempo que había descubierto su practicidad frente al baúl. - Mamá, me voy a casa de unos amigos a…- su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza baja y apretando las manos en puños, estas estaban blancas de la presión.

- ¿Es verdad, Seamus? Lo que dice este periódico, ¿es cierto? - Seamus se estiró un poco, las grandes letras decían "Voldemort ha muerto, pero no sus ideales".

- Sí, mamá. Ayer atacaron Little Whinging, yo estaba allí. Esos bastardos se llevaron a dos de mis amigos y mataron a tres. Esta vez no me voy a escapar a escondidas, te aviso desde ya que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a luchar. No pienso esconder la cabeza como tu hiciste.

- ¡Mussy! - su hermana pequeña corrió hacia él. Síle* tenía 10 años y era su niña mimada, adoraba a la niña, y esta tendía a aprovecharse de ello. - Te vas otra vez, ahora siempre estás fuera. - La cogió en brazos.

- Sí, pequeñita. Me tengo que ir, pero vendré a visitarte todos los días, y si quieres, puedo traer otra niña para que juegue contigo -pensó en Nela, ella necesitaría distraerse. - Es la prima de un amigo, y va ha estar muy triste, porque sus papás y primo ya no están - la contuvo un gritito.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido - beso a la niña en la frente. Se volvió hacia su madre - piensa en lo que te he dicho, eres una bruja talentosa, mamá, y necesitamos todas las varitas disponibles, aunque sea en enfermería o concepción de hechizos, que en teoría es lo que estudiaste, ¿no?

- Lo pensaré, cuídate. - Seamus salió al jardín y desapareció ante los ojos de su madre.

**Malfoy Manor, 9:30 a.m.**

Draco despertó con los gritos de su padre, ya era un rutina, así que no hizo ni caso y se dio la vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño. Al ver que no paraba, y encima había empezado a hechizar todo lo que tenía por delante, se rindió.

El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo, no parecía él. Estaba increíblemente pálido y con unas ojeras enormes, un rictus de amargura se dibujó en su boca. Apenas había dormido, toda la noche le habían asaltado arcadas producto de lo visto en la Fortaleza Oscura, y lo peor, es que tendría que revivirlo hoy, para que el resto de tenientes, los generales y capitanes lo examinaran. Sospechaba que Ibrahim lo habría tenido peor, tenía que dar el informe antes de marcharse a Durmstrang.

Cuando llegó al salón no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, todo estaba patas arriba: los muebles rotos, los tapices quemados y los libros quemados. Algo muy malo para los mortífagos y muy bueno para él debía haber pasado. Su madre le saludó con un tembloroso cabeceo al entrar al comedor, su padre, en cambio, ni le miró; Lucius estaba muy concentrado en masacrar los huevos revueltos.

- Mmmm, ¿qué ha pasado en el salón? Tía Bella acaso, a no, que Potter la mató… - un tenue brillo de satisfacción cubrió los ojos de su madre. Con el paso de los años, la bruja no había más que acabado odiando a su desquiciada hermana mayor: Bella asesinó a su primo favorito, por poco lo consigue con su sobrina, les había mantenido prisioneros en su propia casa, torturado tanto a ella como a Draco; a su niño lo había vendido a Voldemort en bandeja de plata, a pesar de todos sus ruegos. No, no merecía ni un poco de su lástima, de hecho, esperaba que se pudriese en un infierno peor que el que había provocado a otros. - No cariño, a tu padre le ha molestado un poco el periódico de hoy.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos al ver cuál era el periódico y el titular, ¡puñetera Granger! lo había hecho. ¡Amaba a esa sabelotodo! Contuvo una carcajada de deleite al ver las notas de su padre impresas en el periódico. Junto con toda la explicación de la llegada de un nuevo Lord y su presentación en un ataque masivo en un barrio muggle (Little Whinings, Surrey), aparecía un registro de todos los mortífagos actuales, incluso las notas de Hogwarts, en su mayoría bastante mediocres, incluyendo a su padre, sonrió divertido ante esto.

**Fortaleza Oscura, 12 a.m.**

Los pocos mortífagos presentes en el salón, miraban atemorizados a Zislat, este sentado en su trono, estrujaba entre sus manos el "Veritas", un nuevo periódico.

- Quiero saber quién es el dueño, ¡averiguarlo! Y cuando lo hagáis, traerlo junto a su familia, Lord Zislat les dará un trato que nunca olvidarán. - Los hombres salieron apresurados.

Miró el periódico en su mano, repitiéndose una y otra vez las frases en su cabeza. "Mestizo bastardo" le habían llamado, al igual que a su padre, hijo de una desquiciada digna de un psiquiátrico, débil, cobarde… el dueño se lo cobraría, o sí, pagaría con su vida y la de su familia. Miró a siguiente noticia, por lo menos se había librado de su enemigo, su propio bando se había librado de Dumbledore. Tenía la guerra ganada, sin el viejo y el "niño que vivió", todo sería más fácil.

Iría a hacer una visita a su invitado de honor, necesitaba oírlo gritar, saber que el mocoso seguía en sus manos.

**Callejón Diagon, 12:00 a.m.**

Como siempre, el famoso callejón estaba atestado de gente. Tanto compradores como tenderos y dependientes, comentaban a viva voz las noticias del periódico; "Veritas" había sido un boom en toda regla.

- Has leído ese periódico, Marigold.

- ¡Por Merlín!, nunca le habría creído capaz…

- Yo no creo que sea cierto, Eulalia. Sólo tratan de desprestigiar al Director.

- Está vez no, mi estimada señora -intervino la boticaria- el periódico está bañado en veritaserum, lo han comprobado.

- ¡Merlín!

- Potter ha sido capturado.

- Los McKinnon, Prewett y Potter, si eso ponía. ¡Qué horror! - un señor a otro.

- Igual intervino en la desaparición de más familias, se le juzgará hoy.

- Otra guerra, este país es un caos.

**En medio de la nada, 1:00 p.m.**

- ¡Dudley!, rápido, escucha las noticias. - Madre e hijo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acercaron la oreja al viejo aparato.

"Les informamos que en el barrio residencial de Little Whinging se ha producido una tragedia. Casi 300 muertos y muchos desaparecidos, estamos intentando localizar a esas personas, por un ataque terrorista. La destrucción no tiene parangón…"

- Bueno, mamá. has cumplido tu sueño, salimos en las noticias, aunque no por el premio al jardín más bonito - a Petunia se le ensombreció ligeramente el rostro, su pobre jardín.

- Calla y come, Duddy, calla y come.

_*Síle: nombre irlandés de Cecilia._


	21. Chapter 19

_CAP.19 - MISTERIOS Y RECLAMOS_

**En medio de la nada, 1:00 p.m.**

- ¡Dudley!, rápido, escucha las noticias. - Madre e hijo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acercaron la oreja al viejo aparato.

"Les informamos que en el barrio residencial de Little Whinging se ha producido una tragedia. Casi 300 muertos y muchos desaparecidos, estamos intentando localizar a esas personas, por un ataque terrorista. La destrucción no tiene parangón…"

- Bueno, mamá. has cumplido tu sueño, salimos en las noticias, aunque no por el premio al jardín más bonito - a Petunia se le ensombreció ligeramente el rostro, su pobre jardín.

- Calla y come, Duddy, calla y come.

**Fortaleza Oscura**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo último que recordaba era… no lo sabía, su mente estaba confusa. Dolor por todo el cuerpo, gritos, sangre y luego negro, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿era él quien gritaba?

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido estridente, intentó enfocar la vista, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, han sido se perfiló una pequeña figura. Oyó los pasos del intruso, y tensó los brazos, dispuesto a aprisionar a la figura a pesar de las cadenas. Controló la respiración para parecer dormido, sintió unas pequeñas manos tantear en su costado, estás pasaron a recorrer su pecho y subir hasta su cara, para luego posar dos dígitos en sus labios.

A los de dedos los sustituyó una esponja empapada en agua, no sabía cuánta sed tenía hasta que sintió el líquido mojando sus labios, olvidándose de su aparente inconsciencia, bebió con avidez. La figura se alejó con rapidez y se refugió al otro lado de la celda.

Harry miró con lástima donde se supone que había caído la esponja, y luego intentó enfocar a la figura. De repente, la celda se abrió, alcanzó a ver un destello rojo antes de verse envuelto de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**Cuartel de la Armada**

Una muchacha castaña miraba con tristeza una fotografia, en ella aparecían tres niños de unos doce años, dos chicos y una niña. Los tres sonreían felices, ajenos a todo las tragedias y desventuras de su vida. Ya no eran esos niños de sonrisas puras y sinceras, eran niños rotos, rotos por la guerra

- ¡Hermione! - la chica dejó la fotografía boca abajo, Ron miró por un momento el marco de la foto, pero no dijo nada. - Juzgarán a Dumbledore mañana a primera hora, tenemos que estar allí.

- Por fín, uno que paga. Solo queda Voldi junior. Siéntate, aún quiero hablar un par de cosas contigo. - Ron cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, quedaban muchas cosas por hablar.

**Salón familiar, Cuartel de la Armada**

- Niños, nos gustaría hablar con vosotros, ¿sería posible? - Mark levantó la vista del libro de pociones y miró hacia su hermana. Nela estaba sentada en el suelo, entreteniendo a Cala y a los pequeños Black con un teatro de marionetas.

Anthony y Violet miraron un minuto a McGonagall para luego seguir una conversación en susurros con los gemelos Weasley. Estos parecían extasiados con lo que los traviesos mellizos les contaban y no dejaban de tomar apuntes.

- ¿De qué?, ¿qué quiere saber? Más cosas sobre la mierda de vida de mi primo mientras usted vivía en su mundo feliz.

- ¡Marcus Richard Evans!, ¿qué forma de hablar es esa?

- Cállate, Laila - Nela miró a su tía y hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos, los pequeños Black y Cala parecían a punto de llorar. - Tú no sabes nada. Te has pasado toda tu vida lejos de nosotros, yo ni siquiera te conozco, no eres nadie para regañarme.

- Mark - susurró la niña pelirroja al ver el daño que le habían hecho esas palabras a su tía.

- ¡Es verdad, Nela! Ni siquiera se acercó a saludar cuándo supo que papá y mamá estaban vivos. ¿Qué extraño concepto de familia tienes? ¿Tanto te costaba pasar por casa? Estoy seguro que contigo allí el cerdo de Vernon no le hubiese hecho nada a Harry.

- Yo…

- ¡Tú nada! Has aparecido aquí cómo si te necesitáramos, hemos vivido toda nuestra vida sin tí, si desaparecieras ahora no habría diferencia.

- Estaba estudiando, estaba…

- ¡Me da igual lo que estuvieses haciendo! Harry necesitaba a alguien, lo ha necesitado siempre, y tú nunca estuviste. Tú no has visto lo que yo. Vale, eres huérfana, ¿y qué? Había más familia, estábamos nosotros, estaba tu hermana a la que el bastardo de su marido le pegaba una paliza tras otra, estaban tus sobrinos, uno que vivía aterrorizado por su propio padre, y otro que apenas vivía… nunca estuviste, las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas si tú o ¡cualquiera de ustedes! - se volvió furioso hacia el resto de adultos - se hubiesen molestado en acercarse a la casa y ver que pasaba.

- Teníamos prohibido… Albus no nos

- ¿Dejaba? - el niño lanzó una feroz mirada a la anciana, McGonagall bajó la cabeza. - Le repito lo que a la señorita Evans - un sollozo escapó de entre los labios de Laila - ¿qué extraño concepto de familia tiene? ¡Por Dios! Harry es su sobrino, una visita al mes, saber que existía alguien más que se preocupase por él, ¡algo! ?Por qué nunca se acercó a ver cómo estaba?, nadie podía impedírselo, incluso usted podría haber criado a Harry. ¿Por qué hizo caso a ese viejo de mierda? acaso era su esclava que no podía decidir por sí misma…

- No podía, Mark. Harry representaba todo lo que lo había perdido, a mis hermanos, a mi sobrino… no era capaz de mirarlo, me hacía daño. Es tan parecido a mi James… - la anciana sollozó escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

- No es más que una cobarde, valiente Gryffindor está usted hecha. En cuanto a usted, Lupin.

- ¡Mark!, déjalo. ¡Déjalo! - el chico pegó un empujón a su hermana tirándola al suelo, Nela se partió la muñeca al caer y la recogió contra su pecho en una mueca de dolor.

- Usted, ¿qué excusa tenía? Hay soy un hombre lobo, pobrecito de mi - el niño le confirió a su voz una tonalidad burlona. - ¡Patético! Si tanto quería a mis tíos, si tanto quería a mi primo, ¿por qué nunca le visitó? Incluso después de su tercer año, usted después prácticamente le ignoró, si no hubiese muerto Sirius, ¿se habría acercado siquiera? ¿qué…?

- ¡Mark! ¡Déjalo ya de una maldita vez!, con tus gritos no vas a arreglar nada, deja de comportarte como un estúpido. ¡Déjalo! - el pelirrojo se volvió furioso hacia su hermana.

- ¡Cállate, Nela! Tú también tienes las culpa - la pequeña retrocedió aún sosteniendo la muñeca herida contra su pecho.

- ¿De qué hablas? - la voz de Nela salió temblorosa.

- ¡Qué si tú no hubieses montado una pataleta para ver a tu amiguita papá y mamá estarías vivos y Harry con nosotros!

- Mark... - la voz de la niña sonaba llorosa.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Papá y mamá salieron a buscarte y Harry se sacrificó por tí, ¡todo es tú culpa! ¡Tú eres la que tendría que estar muerta!

Nela palideció tras las palabras de su hermano y salió corriendo del cuarto, Laila corrió tras ella llamándola a gritos. Mark miraba totalmente furioso a la nada, intentando controlar la respiración después de tanto grito. El dolor estalló en su mejilla, el chico miró asombrado a Hestia, quién le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados ignorando el llanto de los más pequeños asustados por los gritos.

- Quiero que te disculpes inmediatamente con tu hermana y tía. Así como con Remus y Minerva, todos nos equivocamos pero estamos aquí para arreglarlo.

- No tengo nada de lo que disculparme - murmuró testarudo.

- ¿A no?, te repito lo que les has dicho a Minerva y Laila: ¿qué extraño concepto de familia tienes que eras capaz de dañar a tu hermana pequeña de ese modo?

- Ella…

- ¡Ella nada, Mark! Es tu hermana, la misma niña que te admira y adora y que haría cualquier cosa por tí. La que te cubre cuando te van a castigar y que te pasa chuches a escondidas, la que se refugia en tí cuando tiene miedo y la que comparte sus sueños contigo. Es la misma niña por la que tu primo, ese al que admiras tanto y que ahora estaría muy decepcionado de ti, ha sacrificado su vida, por la quiere y es familia. Vosotros sois su todo, y has mandado a la mierda el trabajo de Harry, porque de nada servirá que el le haya salvado la vida si está rota por dentro.

- Yo… - el adolescente rompió a llorar abrazándose a sí mismo. - No puedo con esto, no puedo. Harry, mis padres, mis tíos, todo se ha arruinado y estoy solo, no me puedo hacer cargo de mis hermanos, no puedo.

Hestia lo abrazó con fuerza y el niño se refugió en su pecho - no estás sólo, Mark. Tienes una familia que te adora a pesar de esa mala leche Evans que has heredado - el niño sonrió entre lágrimas. - Me tienes a mí, tienes a los chicos y dentro de poco, tendrás a Harry también; estás todo menos sólo.

- Duele, Hestia, duele mucho.

- Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé… - quedaron allí abrazados mientras el resto de ocupantes de la habitación iban saliendo. Minerva cogió al pequeño Regulus, mientras que Remus salió con James Sirius y los mellizos Evans detrás. George cargó a Cala, dispuesto a llevarla con su madrina, Hermione. Fred fue el que cerró la puerta.


	22. Chapter 20

_**Cap.20 - Magia de Sangre**_

- Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé… - quedaron allí abrazados mientras el resto de ocupantes de la habitación iban saliendo. Minerva cogió al pequeño Regulus, mientras que Remus salió con James Sirius y los mellizos Evans detrás. George cargó a Cala, dispuesto a llevarla con su madrina, Hermione. Fred fue el que cerró la puerta.

**Biblioteca Potter, Cuartel de la Armada**

Laila abrió la puerta con cautela, llevaba un buen rato buscando a su sobrina, cuando, como si de un epifanía se tratara pensó que si la niña se parecía tanto a su hermana físicamente, igual también emocionalmente. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para una Lily Evans en potencia que la biblioteca familiar?

Entró con cautela en la enorme sala, nunca dejaban de asombrarle las altas estanterías llenas de libros enormes y polvorientos, estaba segura de que si un anticuario pasase por allí, se haría rico. Recorrió la sala una y otra vez, tremendamente desconcertada ¿dónde podría estar esa niña?

Oyó un sollozo, y con pasos silenciosos, se acercó al lugar de donde procedía. Se sorprendió al descubrir una zona con sillones y una enorme chimenea, no entendía como no lo había visto. Nela estaba sentada en una de las butacas, con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y enterrando la cabeza en los brazos.

- ¿Nela? - los sollozos de la pequeña se detuvieron. Laila se sentó frente a ella en el suelo, no sabía como tratar con niños, nunca había tenido necesidad. Sus otros sobrinos nunca habían necesitado de su consuelo, recapacitó un poco, quizá Harry sí… aunque ella nunca lo había percibido así. Las pocas veces que veía a ambos niños en verano, Dudley era insoportable, y Harry huía de cualquier persona como un conejito asustado; ahora sabía el por qué. ¡Maldito, Dursley!

La niña siguió llorando en el sofá. Poco a poco el llanto fue menguando, hasta que se restregó los ojos y miró a la mujer a su lado. Laila de inmediato le prestó atención, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, pero haría su mejor intento.

- Este era el lugar favorito de Harry, ¿sabes? - Laila solo miró a la niña. - Cuando quería pensar o estar sólo venía aquí, a veces leía un libro, otras hablaba con sus padres - esta vez Laila abrió los ojos como platos - o me leía un cuento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que hablaba con sus padres? - la niña por toda respuesta se acercó hacia un lienzo vacío y susurró. Laila no pudo hacer otra cosa que boquear como pez cuando vió aparecer las figuras de su hermana y cuñado, ambos aparentaban los 20 años con los que murieron y miraban sonrientes. Sin embargo, los ojos de Lilian parecieron llenarse de lágrimas al ver a su hermana. - Lily… ¿Lils?, ¿pero?, no entiendo.

- Es un cuadro mágico, Ginger. No le des más vueltas - giró a ver a James que sonreía burlón tras sus palabras.

- Estás tan grande Laila, no era más que una chiquilla la última vez que te ví, y ahora estás tan mayor y tan guapa… ¿por qué no viniste nunca a verme?

- Yo… no sabía. He estado estudiando estos años, Tuney y Rick no me contaron nada.

- ¡Oh!, bueno, no importa, cuéntame todo. ¡Hace tanto que no sé de tí! Harry me cuenta muchas cosas, por cierto, hay Nela, cariño, no te había visto. Puedes decir a mi hijo que venga, hace mucho que no hablamos.

Laila y Nela se miraron indecisas, ninguna tenía valor para decirle a la madre del chico que éste estaba desaparecido, Lily siempre fue de temer; la soldado pensaba que ese cuadro mágico era un calco de su hermana mayor.

- Estáis muy serias, ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry? - James miró a ambas pelirrojas angustiado, su esposa en el cuadro tenía la misma cara.

- Veréis, hubo un ataque mortífago y Harry - la mujer cogió aire - Harry está desaparecido. - Ambos Potter la miraron de hito en hito antes de ponerse como locos a preguntar cosas. - Si me dejéis os cuento lo que sé, - que no es mucho, pensó.

- Antes de nada, ¿está vivo?, ¿mi niño está vivo, Laila? - la soldado asintió para alivio de su hermana y cuñado. - Cuéntanos.

- Bien, hubo un ataque en Little Whinging. Han sido muchos los muertos, incluídos Rick y Mary - tanto Lily como James parecieron afectado, ambos miraron de reojo a Nela que se había vuelto a refugiar en la butaca. - A Harry se lo han llevado los mortífagos, se está buscando su paradero. Es todo lo que os puedo decir.

- Gracias, Laila. Ven a visitarnos, ¿sí? - ambos retratos desaparecieron, tenían mucho que pensar. Laila miró extrañada al cuadro, ¿ni un hasta luego?

- Que no te extrañe, tía Laila. Son cuadros, no personas, no tienen la misma percepción del tiempo que nosotros, tampoco sienten igual.

- ¡Oh!, aún así, es fascinante. ¿Hay más cuadros de ellos por aquí?

- Harry tiene uno de ellos en su saloncito privado, también del tío Sirius y de sus abuelos. Cuando quiere hablar más privado con ellos lo hace allí. - wow, pensó Laila. - Tía Hestia también tiene uno de Sirius.

- Increíble. ¿Y de tus padres? ¿Hay cuadros?

- En teoría sí, ellos los mandaron hacer cuando nos vimos envueltos en esta guerra. Deben de estar en la bóveda de Harry, él es quien nos cuidaría en caso de que a papá y mamá les pasase algo. No podremos recuperarlos hasta que vuelva, de todos modos, acabarán de despertar, así que no tendrán ni idea de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Despertar?, ¿cómo puede un cuadro despertar?

- Magia - Laila miró a la niña con sorna, esta sonrió tímidamente. - El cómo se hace un cuadro mágico es muy complicado, yo no sé explicártelo, pero seguro que cualquiera de los Ravenclaw sabe; yo aún no he ido a Hogwarts.

- Empiezas este año, ¿no? - Nela asintió. - ¿Qué son Ravenclaw?

- ¡No lo sabes!, son las casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. A Ravenclaw van los inteligentes y estudiosos, a Hufflepuff los leales y generosos, a Slytherin los astutos y a Gryffindor los valientes. Mamá, los tíos James y Lily, Sirius, el señor Remus y Harry fueron Gryffinfors, pero Mark dice que yo soy… - a la pequeña se le quebró la voz. - Mark dice que soy… - la niña empezó a llorar.

- Sshhhh, no pasa nada - Laila la abrazó torpemente. - Él se ha comportado como un tonto, pero te aseguro que ahora debe estar muy arrepentido y buscándote por todos lados. Los Evans son así, ¿sabes?. Mi papá y Lily lo eran, cuando se enfadan o están asustados se muestran totalmente hirientes, todo el mundo decía que Tuney era una víbora, pero te aseguro, que al lado de una Lily enfadada, era un dulce cachorrito.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segurísima. Yo también he sacado un poco del mal genio Evans, y te aseguro, que a los cinco minutos de pelearme con mis amigos, les estaba pidiendo perdón de rodillas. - Nela la abrazó con fuerza. - Oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos tiempo para que Mark nos busque?, así me enseñas la casa. Yo no vengo aquí desde que murieron mis padres - la niña por toda respuesta, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

**Cocina, Cuartel de la Armada**

La atmósfera en la cocina era bastante pesada, a todos los adultos allí presentes les habían afectado las palabras del primogénito Evans. Fred y George Weasley hacían todo lo posible para entretener a los pequeños Black, mientras que unos solícitos Violet y Anthony, se turnaban para probar alguno de los inventos de los Jefes del Departamento de Experimentación y Armamentística.

Unos toques en la puerta sobresaltaron a todos en la estancia. La cabeza de Theodore Nott asomó por la puerta, frunció levemente el ceño al percatarse del ambiente.

- Profesora McGonagall, la necesitamos.- la mujer le miró totalmente sorprendida.- estamos intentando localizar a Harry, el hechizo de la marca no permite que nuestros espías nos den la localización de la Fortaleza Oscura.

- ¿En qué soy útil, ? - la anciana se levantó con rapidez de la silla, dejando su taza de té de lado, contenta de tener algo que hacer.

- Bueno, usted es una Potter, ¿no? Intentaremos localizar a Harry por su sangre. No nos sirven los Evans, pues al ser de ascendencia muggle localizaríamos a otras ramas de la familia, pero Potter sólo quedáis dos.

- ¿Magia de sangre? - Remus parecía horrorizado. El slytherin le miró con suficiencia.

- Sí, magia de sangre, señor Lupin. Este tipo de magia es considerada oscura pues requiere sangre de un humano, pero no es así, se trata de magia ancestral reservada a las familias sangrepuras. El ministerio de magia británico la ha prohibido pues no la comprende, pero aunque hubiese una razón válida, la seguiríamos realizando, tenemos permiso para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar a Harry - el hombre lobo se relajó levemente. El chico se giró hacia la profesora. - ¿Y bien?, ¿nos ayudará?, o tengo que recurrir a la poca sangre Black que corre por las venas de Potter.

- Os ayudaré, . Nunca he menospreciado el valor de las magia de sangre, sé para qué se usa. Si me disculpan - ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo rumbo a los laboratorios.

**Calabozos, Fortaleza Oscura 11:30 p.m.**

Harry estaba tremendamente dolorido, esa misma tarde Zislat lo había torturado durante horas. El mini Voldi estaba obsesionado con la "extraña magia" que había hecho durante la lucha. ¡Si supiese que era magia familia lo mataría al momento!, y no estaba dispuesto a morir así.

El nuevo Lord creía que él había adquirido dichas habilidades de algún libro prohibido o antiguo, pues no la relacionaba con la familia Potter; su ascendencia Bendraeg era un secreto para toda la comunidad mágica, incluso para sus amigos, o puede que no, Draco e Ibrahim debían de haber atado cabos

El chirrido de la puerta le indicó una nueva visita, rezaba para que no le diesen otra sesión de tortura, ¡no estaba para semejantes trotes!

Por el movimiento del aire, percibió como algo se acercaba a él. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero fueron unas manos pequeñas y llenas de heridas las que lo tocaron. No eran manos de una señorita sangrepura, ni siquiera una mortífaga tendría las manos tan trabajadas, pero tampoco eran de un elfo doméstico; desde luego el bicho no llegaría a tocarle la cara.

- Bebe - la voz era ronca, como si no hablase desde hace mucho, pero indudablemente femenina. - Bebe, Harry Potter; no debes morir aquí. -

El chico abrió la boca sorprendido,momento que aprovecho la mujer para embutir un bote de poción por la garganta. Cuando iba a protestar, la intrusa le acercó otro bote, el cual le hizo tragar pese a su desagrado; era crecehuesos. ¿Qué clase de mortífago le cura a un prisionero los huesos del cuerpo y le repone la sangre perdida? ¿Por qué le curaba?

Así, tan rápido como apareció, la mujer salió del calabozo, dejándole sólo de nuevo y con la cabeza llenas de dudas.


	23. Chapter 21

Así, tan rápido como apareció, la mujer salió del calabozo, dejándole sólo de nuevo y con la cabeza llenas de dudas.

**Ministerio de Magia**

Hermione y Ron prácticamente volaban rumbo a la novena planta en el Ministerio. Se habían entretenido esa noche, buscando a Petunia y Dudley, y casi no se habían despertado. Ambos deseaban ver al vejestorio que había arruinado la vida de su mejor amigo tras las rejas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juicios, quisieron impedirles el paso. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho en la guerra a cara descubierta, como el trío dorado, no dejaban de considerarlos unos niños. Con un golpe de varita, Ron despejó el camino para su novia, a quién cedió galantemente el paso.

Molly, entre los testigos, escondió una sonrisa al ver el accionar de su hijo menor. Miró con detenimiento la sala, estaba llena a rebosar. De hecho, pudo ver a algunos de los chicos de la Armada que acompañaban a sus familiares en calidad de aprendices. Toda familia mágica antigua tenía un asiento en Wizengamot, pues los asientos eran hereditarios. La matriarca Weasley no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver el poder de la Armada, prácticamente todos los herederos formaban parte de ella.

Susan Bones, como único miembro del Clan Bones con vida, ocupaba el asiento en el que hasta hace unos meses se sentaba su tía.

Theodore Nott ahora era el Patriarca de la familia con su padre cumpliendo condena en Azkaban, era quien se había hecho cargo de su hermano y llevaba las riendas de los negocios familiares; Lucius Malfoy, desde su propio asiento, le lanzaba miradas de odio. Molly aún no entendía cómo se había vuelto a librar de la cárcel.

Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini estaban sentados junto al heredero Nott, presidiendo sus propios asientos. El cumplía condena en Azkaban por asociación mortífaga, mientras que la "viuda negra" (Madame Zabini) había delegado las funciones en su hijo en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Algunos se habían mostrado abiertamente neutrales, como ocurría con Lord Greengrass, quien era acompañado por su hija Daphne; o los Thomson, cuya hija, Abigail, hablaba en susurros con la joven slytherin.

Lavender Brown, con un pañuelo al cuello, acompañaba a su padre, como hija única del matrimonio, algún día heredaría el cargo. Lo mismo ocurría con Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Adrian Pucey, Cormac McLaggen, Zacharias Smith, Thomas Warren y Anthony Goldstein.

Tracey Davis, a pesar de su sangre mestiza, por línea paterna contaba con un asiento. Luna Lovegood, en cambio, detentaba el cargo por línea materna. Había otros mestizos en la sala: el matrimonio Boot, los Abbot, los Hooper, los Turpin y los Felton, con sus respectivos primogénitos, todos miembros de la Armada.

Supliendo al Jefe de la Casa Potter estaba Hestia Jones, conocida desde el día de ayer por toda la comunidad mágica como Lady Black; detentaba el cargo con ayuda de Andrómeda Tonks, pues no conocía los entresijos políticos.

Finalmente estaban los Diggory, a quienes saludó con un inclinación de cabeza, Severus Snape al ser el último Prince y Minerva McGonagall, en representación del clan al que había pertenecido su difunto marido.

Y por supuesto, su marido como patriarca Weasley, y ella misma, como jefa en funciones de la Casa Prewett. Muriel ya estaba mayor para ese tipo de eventos y le había heredado el cargo, que dentro de poco pasaría a su segundo hijo; Charles era quien debía renunciar al apellido Weasley y continuar el legado Prewett.

**Cuartel de la Armada**

Remus Lupin, acompañado de su esposa e hijo, oía la radio con los restantes miembros de la Armada. Los jóvenes Evans estaban sentados junto a su tía, habiendo arreglado sus diferencias, mientras que la pequeña Cala y los niños Black correteaban por la sala vigilados por una elfina nodriza.

_- Se abre la sesión contra Albus Dumbledore acusado de múltiples crímenes contra la comunidad mágica - si no se equivocaba el juez era Pulchra, el vejete no iba a poder servirse de sus triquiñuelas, este juez era el epítome de la justicia. - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿cómo se declara?_

_- Inocente señoría - murmullos de enojo se oyeron tanto en el cuartel como en el Ministerio. El juez Pulchra tuvo que llamar al orden - esta situación no ha sido más que un malentendido._

_- Si es cierto lo que dice, ¿no le importará someterse al veritaserum, de nuevo?_

_- Señoría, yo…_

_- No le he dado la palabra, Dumbledore. Hace dos días agentes de la ley de nuestro ministerio procedieron a interrogar al debido a circunstancias sospechosas, parte de los integrantes de esta sala oyeron la confesión en calidad de testigos. Letrado, proceda a la lectura._

_- Al aquí presente. Se le encontró culpable de conspiración contra la Casa Potter, la Casa Black y de participación en la masacre de la totalidad del Clan McKinnon. Del asesinato en primer grado de Sirius Black, Caradoc Dearborn, Henry Potter, Dougal McGonagall e Isobel McGonagall. De cómplice del asesinato de Robert Potter, Charlus Potter, Dorea Black de Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans de Potter, Orión Black, Gideon Prewett y Fabian Prewett, y de asociación mortífaga para perpetrar los asesinatos anteriores. De provocar de manera involuntaria la locura de Francis y Alice Longbottom. De asociación con las artes oscuras dada su antigua amistad con Gellert Grindewald. De malversación de fondos e influencias. De promover el maltrato a menores. De romper el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico al hechizar a Muggles, y de liderar una organización ilegal. En último término, se le puede acusar en menor medida de la creación e Lord Voldemort, su antigua aprendiz Tom Riddle._

En el salón la rabia flotaba en el ambiente, la magia de algunos de los oyentes chisporroteaba con ansia destructiva. Los Weasley restantes* escuchaban apesadumbrados las noticas,sabiendo la reacción de su madre quien vivía el juicio en directo.

**Ministerio de Magia, durante el juicio.**

Los pasillos del edificio ministerial se hallaban copados de funcionarios. Todos escuchaban el juicio del que había sido considerado el más grande mago y representante de la luz del último siglo.

Los murmullos y las conversaciones no tardaron en dejarse oír. Las quejas horrorizadas y los gritos de la gente reclamando justicia.

En cada hogar del Reino Unido se escuchaba la radio. El juicio contra Dumbledore que un principio había creado rechazo e incredulidad, estaba cambiando la mentalidad de la gente.

Las reacciones eran diversas, mientras que los mortífagos restantes y gente afín al lado oscura se vanagloriaba con la derrota del anciano; en el resto de casas mágicas se vivía con horror e incomprensión todo lo perpetrado por el "gentil" exdirector.

**Teach Chnoc, Irlanda**

La estaba oyendo el juicio en la radio, y pensaba en lo dicho por su hijo.

¡No era tonta!, sabía que su hijo de un modo u otro se había involucrado en la guerra el año pasado. Aún recordaba la angustia de despertarse a medianoche y ver la cama de Seamus vacía; se había muerto de preocupación cada noche, temiendo que su niño no volviese al día siguiente.

Pero esta vez ella podía participar, podía hacer una diferencia. Podía estar allí donde Seamus la necesitase. Su hijo tenía razón, ella era una bruja capaz, no en vano había sido la mejor creadora de hechizos del Departamento de Misterios junto a Aile Evanora Lovegood.

**Sala del juicio, Ministerio de Magia**

- Gracias, letrado; puede retirarse. Todos los datos anteriores fueron recogidos bajo confesión con veritaserum y han sido demostrados tanto con memorias de los testigos como con una posterior búsqueda de información. La duda general, , es ¿por qué realizó dichos actos? Depende de lo que diga dictaremos sentencia, procedan a administrarle veritaserum.

Dos aurores se acercaron al anciano y le forzaron a beber veritaserum, los ojos del director se desenfocaron levemente antes de fijar la vista de nuevo.

- Veamos. Albus Dumbledore, ¿por qué ha llevado a la Casa Potter a su práctica extinción?

- ¡Venganza! Geoffrey Potter tuvo lo todo lo que yo quería, sólo quise hacerle daño, pero me gusto. Los Potter son una familia realmente poderosa, la sangre de Godric Gryffindor corre por su venas - jadeos sorprendidos en la audiencia - era un reto acabar con ellos, incluso con los más jóvenes. Voldemort también lo comprendió, por eso quiso acabar con Harold Potter siendo un bebé, que el mocoso le derrotase, sólo confirmó mi teoría de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Personas tan poderosas no tienen cabida en mi mundo.

- ¿Su mundo? - Mafalda Hopkins fue quien hizo la pregunta.

- El mundo que planeamos Gellert y yo, un mundo en el que nosotros gobernásemos sobre los muggles y los magos sangresucia. Pero Gellert quería conseguirlo por medio de la guerra, no comprendía la sutilidad que yo le describía, la de dirigir desde las sombras siempre seguro; tuve que enfrentarme a él, no podía dejar que con sus acciones estropease el plan que con tanto cuidado había elaborado.

- ¿Y el resto de asesinatos?

- De un modo u otro, esas personas, impedían mi gobierno. Bien porque descubriesen mis anteriores delitos o porque eran capaces de adivinar mi plan, o simplemente que eran demasiado poderosos para dejarlos vivir, como al Clan McKinnon o Orión Black - sonrió como desquiciado - su esposa era tan previsible, hizo lo que yo quería. - Andrómeda y Narcisa apretaron los puños con rabia. Una se había visto obligada a huir de su propia familia, y otra había arruinado su vida a raíz de la muerte del patriarca, si Lord Black hubiese seguido vivo y llevado la familia con mano dura tal y como había hecho en vida, nada habría pasado. - Mis acciones pasadas restarían credibilidad a mis acciones en el presente, no podía permitir que se descubriese.

- Última pregunta, . La famosa profecía de la que era partícipe Harry Potter, ¿era verdad o sólo un modo de vengarse ante el más joven de la Casa Potter?

- Desgraciadamente era verdad, por eso lo mantuve con vida. Necesitaba que el chico luchase por mí, y eso hizo. No salió exactamente como yo quería, el mocoso en algún momento se dio cuenta, sino yo no estaría aquí. Pero ya no es útil, por eso no fui a rescatarlo, lo quería muerto, él no era el de la segunda profecía.

- ¿Segunda profecía?, ¿qué segunda profecía?

- Me borré las palabras en la celda, nunca las sabrán. Este mundo no será mío, pero Zislat será quien gobernará, sin profecía, no hay salvación posible - el anciano comenzó a reír ante el espanto de la sala y los oyentes. - ¡No hay salvación!

- Albus Dumbledore, será confinado en Azkaban hasta su ejecución por medio del beso del dementor. ¡Llévenselo!

* * *

_* Los gemelos y Ginevra._


	24. Chapter 22

_**Cap.22 - La eficiencia de la Armada, muchas órdenes**_

- Albus Dumbledore, será confinado en Azkaban hasta su ejecución por medio del beso del dementor. ¡Llévenselo!

Hermione se llevó una mano a la oreja, haciendo presión con los dedos índice y pulgar en un pequeño piercing. Inmediatamente, todos los miembros de la Armada de Hogwarts en la sala, se llevaron disimuladamente las manos a distintas partes del cuerpo; había reunión urgente. Nadie salvó Moody se dio cuenta de la extraña reacción.

**Fortaleza Oscura, tras el juicio**

Zislat sonrió exultante tras apagar la radio, un problema menos, y lo mejor es que él no había tenido que hacer nada. Sin embargo, el viejo había abierto una nueva vía, existía una profecía que dictaba como derrotarlo, tenía que conocer dicha profecía.

- ¡Dolohov! - el mortífago que había estado conversando entre susurros con algunos de sus camaradas de acercó a él presuroso. - Extiende el brazo - el mago se descubrió el antebrazo dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa, Zislat acercó su varita al oscuro tatuaje - Morsmordre…

Llamaría a sus mortífagos, necesitaba recuperar dicha profecía. Tendrían que raptar y extraer el recuerdo de la mente del anciano, de todos modos ya estaba condenado a muerte, qué más daba que enloqueciera. Lucius sería el ideal, le tenía especial inquina a Dumbledore, no se contendría y haría todo lo posible por extraer ese recuerdo.

Los mortífagos aparecieron uno a uno en la sala, amaba la puntualidad de estos. Había algunos demasiado jóvenes como los chicos Malfoy, Flint, Travers, Crabbe, Montague y Goyle; quizá convendría que informasen a Potter de su suerte, después de todo, sin el viejo, no hay oportunidad de que sea rescatado. ¡Sí!, necesitaba ver a sus nuevos reclutas en acción.

**Salón principal, Cuartel de la Armada**

Miembros de la Armada y de la Orden se mezclaban hablando de los resultados del juicio. Moody, en una esquina comentaba con Shacklebolt, McGonagall y Lupin la situación; los tres querían ver cómo reaccionaría el pequeño ejército, verían su eficiencia, y en caso de que necesitasen una guía sólida, alguno de ellos tomaría el mando.

Hermione y Ron se adelantaron al medio de la sala, en un pequeño estrado, tres de los Generales tras ellos en actitud firme. Rápidamente, los restantes miembros de la Armada, aún con las capuchas puestas, se organizaron con sus respectivos Tenientes al frente; estos con las caras despejadas. Moody distinguió a un miembro de Durmstrang y otros dos de Beauxbatons, seguramente los representantes de sus delegaciones.

- He de suponer que todos ustedes oyeron el juicio - asentimiento general. - Por un lado es una buena noticia, Dumbledore ha sido condenado por sus crímenes, pero la existencia de una nueva profecía no sólo complica la situación, sino que es un factor que mide el verdadero alcance de Zislat, si fuese un problemita menor no existiría tal profecía.

La voz grave de Ron resonó en la sala como si usase un sonorus. - Necesitamos organizarnos, chicos; posiblemente esta guerra sea tan mala como la anterior, y esta vez no nos ve a tomar desprevenidos, no volveremos a perder gente. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes pase por mi despacho en las próximas horas; Samantha, Jeremy, Indiana y la Señorita Laila - la soldado levantó la vista sorprendida - les haremos una tabla de acondicionamiento personalizada a cada uno de ustedes. Más tarde, Draco y Neville se encargarán de informarles sobre el entrenamiento mágico.

Moody asintió con aprobación, un mago no sólo debía servirse de su magia, sino de todas las armas posibles en la pelea. El núcleo mágico se agota si se le da un uso excesivo en el mismo día, era necesario estar en una buena forma física, siempre es más efectivo esquivar una maldición que malgastar energía en escudos.

- Gid, Fab, Allan, Timothy y Lux os quiero en los laboratorios de experimentación y salas de diseño ahora, ¡coged a vuestro equipo y largaros!, Ginevra pasará dentro de tres horas a examinar la producción - continuó Ron. Un grupo de unas 10 personas salió presurosa de la sala, Remus se fijó, que al menos la mitad eran soldados. - Flora, tú y Elladora debéis hacer unas cuantas mejoras en el equipo, necesitamos capas más resistentes; si tenéis algún problemas contactad con mis hermanos, ¡iros! - dos mujeres, ambas oficiales se separaron del grupo.

-Terry - Hermione miró fijamente al teniente - coge a tus chicos y entra en Hogwarts y en la residencia Dumbledore, pide ayuda a Fawkes a través de Issin si es necesario, pero necesitamos saber esa profecía y destruirla antes de que Zislat la encuentre. - Terry seguido de un Sargento, un Oficial y dos soldados salió de la sala. - Amidala, Ronna, Sophia y Belladonna, necesitamos más pociones - las nombradas, con una sargento al frente se dispusieron a irse del recinto - número 2 os asesorara - una encapuchada sin ningún distintivo salió de entre las sombras y se fue con ellas - y estoy segura que Madame Pomfrey estará encantada de compartir sus conocimientos con vosotras. - La enfermera del colegio se sonrió a Hermione antes de marchar tras el grupo, estaba muy curiosa acerca de quiénes podían ser esas jovencitas, deseaba que se quitasen el glamour cuando llegasen a la zona de trabajo.

- Theodore, coge a tu equipo y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, necesitamos rescatar a Harry - con una inclinación de cabeza el muchacho se despidió de su capitán, pronto le siguieron dos mujeres y un hombre.- Dean, hoy no sé si os podré ayudar, Bert y tú os las tendréis que apañar por ahora.

- Sí, señor. ¡Bert, nos quedan muchos mapas por estudiar! - Un oficial se desligó del cada vez más pequeño grupo de estudiantes, y se fue discutiendo con Dean por el pasillo.

- Paolo, Niette, Xiang, Joshua haber que alianzas podéis concretar. Ya sé que los goblins se nos resisten, ofrecerles todas las manufacturas duende del fondo común… - exclamaciones de sorpresa de los oyentes.

- ¿Estás segura, Hermione?, necesitamos las armas - fue un sargento quien preguntó.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de armas?, ofreced las joyas, orfebrería y cualquier cosa que no nos sea útil para la lucha, se tendrán que contentar con eso. Sé que para muchos es un sacrificio ceder algunas de esas herencias familiares, pero esto es una guerra. Bill - el primogénito Weasley miraba con ojos como platos a Hermione - ¿podrías ayudar? - él asintió entusiasmado y se fue con el grupo.

- Hegmione, yo podgia ayudar con Francia y la comunidad veela - se ofreció Fleur - padre es importante en el ministerio.

- Lo sé, Fleur, tenemos nuestros propios contactos - dijo señalando a dos figuras. - Ellos te ayudarán, creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa - la medio veela le miró confusa - podéis retirados. Número 12, ¿podrás concretar la unión entre los asiáticos esta semana?

- Sí, Nakhoda Granger. India está asegurada, al igual que Indonesia y Tailandia, mis hermanas consiguieron convencer a sus parejas - Hermione sonrió divertida - Turquía aceptará, pero Irán, Pakistán e Irán no lo creo, demasiado convulsos.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte - el hombre desapareció en un explosión de color. Los miembros de la Orden saltaron de sorpresa ante el extraño método del hombre indio. - Número 11, número 4 ha sido llamado, no sabemos cuando podremos contactarnos, mientras tanto, continúa tu labor - la de Durmstrang, con una reverencia se fue de la sala.

- Número 3, 6 y 9, necesitamos más inversores, con Edwin y Lucianne encargaron de eso - los susodichos marcharon. - El resto, en una hora pasad por mi despacho y os daré vuestra tabla personalizada, mientras tanto, escoged las salas de entrenamiento. Ron se fue con tres miembros de la Armada y una muy confusa Laila Evans de la sala.

- Luna, tú y Patrick idos e la editorial, hay nuevos periódicos que publicar. Luego quiero que te pases por tu zoo. Orden y Neville, Ginevra y Amelia, necesitamos hablar y creo que es hora de que os presentemos a alguien. ¡Siganme!

Ninguno se atrevió a discutir a Hermione. Los aurores, Minerva y Remus porque aceptaron lo bien organizados que estaban, ellos no lo habrían hecho mejor, si todo eso era obra de Harry, el chico era un genio. Y los otros porque aquella faceta de la chicas les había intimidado bastantes.

Hestia con sus niños en brazos, sonrió divertida a los hermanos Evans, todavía no conocían el verdadero poder de la Armada.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Cap.23 - Issin**_

Hestia con sus niños en brazos, sonrió divertida a los hermanos Evans, todavía no conocían el verdadero poder de la Armada.

- Granger, permite que te felicite. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos día, os había subestimado - la muchacha miró levemente molesta al viejo auror, pero aceptó la felicitación.

- Esto no lo he hecho yo sola, auror Moody. Harry ha sido el principal artífice, él es el corazón y cabeza de la rebelión, nuestro líder; sin sus ideas y sin su poder de convencimiento nada de lo que ven sería posible. Harry dista mucho de ser el joven que les ha mostrado todos estos años, tiene más de Slytherin que de Gryffindor.

- Me he dado cuenta señorita Granger, pero no tiene nada que ver con las casas. Dumbledore y Voldemort tenían una razón para librarse de la Casa Potter, su sangre Gryffindor les confiere una serie de características, el liderazgo nato es una de ellas. Usted es una lectora asidua, ha debido de darse cuenta que en épocas de crisis, una familia siempre es la que toma el mando, es de esa familia que descienden los Potter.

- Lo sabemos auror Moody, eso nos facilitó el poder convencer a Harry de tomar el mando de la Armada - Ginny Weasley sonrió divertida. - Le tuvimos que llevar de cuadro en cuadro preguntando si era cierto, si él por herencia tenía esa capacidad, casi le da un síncope al pobre.

- El cuartel principal es herencia Potter, sin embargo habéis dicho que contáis con más bases. La señorita Bones y Harry debido a su orfandad han sido los únicos que han podido aportar lugares, ¿de dónde habéis sacado tantos pisos o casa francas? - preguntço Remus curioso.

- Yo sólo aporté un edificio que es el hospital general - aportó Susan, la chica ya se había quitado el glamour- contamos en él con medimagos de todo el mundo, pero aún así tendemos a atendernos nosotros mismos. Recientemente hemos adquirido un lugar para instalar la imprenta y contamos con pisos francos en Rusia, Italia, India y Francia, cedidos por miembros de la mayoría de instalaciones de la Armada son fruto de la herencia de Harry, profesor Lupin.

- Los Potter eran antiguos, pero no tenían tanto oro, Susan - dijo Minerva confusa.

- Supimos invertir - Hermione sonrió orgullosa - el mundo mágico cuenta con numerosos monopolios, y entre todos nosotros hemos adquirido algunos, o por lo menos tenemos gran número de acciones. Pero lo que de verdad nos ha aportado riqueza son las inversiones en el mundo muggle, fue un tanto arriesgado, pero mereció la pena.

- Además durante estos seis años hemos vendiendo poco a poco galeones en el mundo muggle, el oro de la moneda aporta muchos beneficios que luego volvíamos a transformar en galeones y así continuamente, la mayoría de miembros de la Armada nos hemos hecho con una pequeña fortuna así - fue Neville el que habló en esa ocasión.

- Ingenioso, nunca se me habría ocurrido - Tonks miró a su marido - nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo Remus, ambos somos mestizos, no creo que tengamos problemas.

- Sí, tal vez deberíamos pensarlo.

- Bueno, mientras piensan quiero presentarles a alguien - Hermione abrió una puerta que dio paso a una amplia sala ambientada en un paisaje nival.

Los de la Orden miraron a su alrededor buscando, sin embargo eran incapaces de ver a una persona en la sala. Fue Remus el primero en vislumbrar algo, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que quedarse con los boca abierta, nunca pensó que vería algo así.

Un gran pájaro blanco con reflejos azulados descendió hasta ellos para posarse en la cabeza de Nela. Era un poco más pequeño que un cisne, pero irradiaba poder. Sus ojos plateados les escanearon a todos antes de dar un picotazo cariñosa a la niña y descender donde los pequeños Blacks y Cala para revolotear a su alrededor.

- Es un fénix de hielo*, se supone que están extintos, ¿cómo lo habéis capturado? - el animal no paraba de jugar con los niños, tirándoles del pelo y acariciándoles la cara con sus plumas.

- ¡No lo hemos capturado!, es la compañera de Harry - Neville parecía seriamente ofendido. - El huevo de Issin apareció cuando Harry cumplió los dieciséis, es parte de su herencia, o eso nos dijo.

- ¿Issin?*, cómo que fue muy poco original, ¿no? - murmuró Remus.

- ¿Herencia?, los Potter no han tenido nunca un fénix como herencia. Eso no es normal.

Hermione se encogió de hombros - todos sospechábamos que nos había mentido, nunca se ha sabido de fénix en la familia Potter, pero es Harry.

- Nada es normal con él - afirmó Ginny. Hubo un asentimiento general ante eso.

- ¿Y qué hace un fénix de hielo? - todos se giraron hacia Andrómeda. - ¿Qué?, se supone que están extintos, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

- Si os decimos la verdad, no tenemos mucha idea. Issin aún es una fénix joven. Por ahora lo que hemos descubierto es que necesita un clima frío, de ahí la sala, que come pescado, bayas y raíces, que su ciclo vital pasa por el hielo en vez del fuego.

- ¡Y que cristaliza las heridas!, ¿verdad, Issin? Mirad - Nela le arrancó la varita a su hermano y se hizo un corte en la mano. Inmediatamente el fénix se posó en el hombro de Nela y lloró sobre la herida, esta se recubrió de escarcha y cuando la niña la quitó, no había herida ni cicatriz alguna.

- ¡Impresionante! También se supone que viajan distinto, ¿habéis podido comprobarlo? - Remus parecía saltar en el sitio. McGonagall no dejaba de observar a la majestuosa ave con curiosidad, al igual que el resto de invitados.

- Sus viajes a través del espacio sí, pero aún es muy joven como para viajar a través del tiempo, Harry no se ha atrevido, y ella sólo le obedece a él. A nosotros sólo nos ayuda con el reparto de correo y otras cosas porque está aburrida.

-¡ ¿Viajar en el tiempo?! - el señor Weasley casi se va de espaldas.

- Muy poco señor Weasley, es como un giratiempo, sólo unas horas.

- ¿Y por qué no viajastéis para poder luchar en la batalla?

- , lo acabo de decir, Issin aún no ha aprendido, además, sólo la controla Harry - la fénix se posó en el hombro de Hermione. Ella le dio unas bayas -También es nuestra guardiana del secreto, ella es la presencia que sentisteis. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

**Fortaleza Oscura**

Los nuevos reclutas seguían a un extrañamente sonriente Zislat hacia las mazmorras, detrás iban sus respectivos padres, ostentando una sonrisa de orgullo. Draco e Ibrahim no estaban muy contentos con ello, estaban seguros de que no les iba a gustar lo que venía a continuación.

Cuando Zislat estaba a punto de abrir una celda, una pequeña figura salió de ella. Llevaba un vestido gris algo desgastado y una cofia le cubría la cabeza. -Así que eres tú la pequeña sabandija que cura a mi prisionero. - Zislat se acercó a la mujer y le descubrió la cabeza.

Era joven, estaría cercana a su edad: piel muy pálida, unos extraños ojos violeta y una cabellera roja que le recordó a su Ginny. Zislat le cruzó la cara de una bofetada - amo, yo…

- ¡Tú nada, mocosa!, te he dicho miles de veces que te quedes en tu habitación - Dolohov se había adelantado y zarandeaba a la muchacha que lloraba de terror. - Si tanto te gusta pasear por la Fortaleza, igual dejo que pasees de cuarto en cuarto, para que te hagan lo que a la zorra de tu madre.

- ¡No!, ¡no!, por favor. Sólo le traeré la comida como se me ordenó, lo juro, sólo la comida.

- Bien - Dolohov la tiró al suelo - ¡desaparece si no quieres que te regale a alguno de estos chicos! - Draco miró asqueado a la mayoría de sus compañeros, tenían fija la vista en las largas piernas de la chica que quedaron al descubierto al caer al suelo. La muchacha se levantó presa del terror y tras una reverencia, se fue corriendo.

- Haber si controlas a la cría, Dolohov. - Lucius rió - primero tu hija, luego tu esposa y ahora esta, parece que no sabes controlar a tus mujeres.

- Cierra esa boca llena de mierda que tienes Malfoy, o te la rompo yo mismo. Sabes que no me desharé de ella, aunque sea una inútil aún es sangrepura, dará buenos hijos a quien se la entregué. Tal vez tu hijo la quiera, mi nieta es una hermosa yegua, joven Malfoy; ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir, ¿nieta de ese bastardo? ¡Menuda desgracia de vida!, todos sabían que él había matado a su propia hija y a su esposa, la pobre chica tenía suerte de haber llegado a esa edad.

- ¡Dejaros de estupideces! - Zislat abrió la puerta de la celda y les instó a entrar. A Draco y a Ibrahim se les cayó el alma a los pies al ver a Harry encadenado con múltiples heridas abiertas y otras a medio curar. Respiraba con dificultad, por una costilla rota seguramente, y no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Ibrahim distinguió gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente a pesar del frío, debía estar ardiendo de fiebre. - Quiero que le hagáis gritar, el bastardo de Potter se niega a decirme nada, igual alguno de ustedes es más creativo de lo que yo he sido. ¡Flint, empiezas!

**Alrededores de Brighton**

Dudley y Petunia llevaban un par de días viajando bajo su identidad falsa. No querían que las autoridades muggles, y menos las mágicas les descubrieran, sólo confiaban en la Armada.

Habían hecho autostop hasta el pueblo más cercano, y tuvieron que esperar un día entero para coger un autobús a algún lugar. Ya habían hecho dos trasbordos y cada vez estaban más cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

_**Issin. (Hielo en islandés) Los fénix de hielo son originarios del norte de Europa, Asia y América, lindando con los polos. Se creía que antiguamente también existían en Avalon y existieron en el norte de Britania durante el reinado de Arturo Pendragon. - Alguien recuerda al Pokemon Articuno, más o menos esa en la imagen que tengo sobre Issin (más blanco que azul)_


End file.
